The Ugly Duckling
by SilverdustXHearts.1111
Summary: Gretchen never fit into the Forks scenery, and now since her beautiful sister was coming to the same school even trusted vampire, Edward Cullen, is going to have a hard time staying away. Not to mention she has secrets of her own to uncover.
1. Meet Gretchen

**A/N: Hi, my pseudonym is SilverdustXHearts. The X is pronounced as a middle initial. This story is very dear to my heart, and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. I do not own any of the following characters that were in the original Twilight Saga, although I do own two or three of my own that are in this story. **

The sleek, beautiful, and sad swan made her way through the crowd. She carried a parka over her arm and a standard suitcase in the other. _Good she'll need it,_ I thought to myself from my perch on Charlie's shoulders.

My name is Gretchen Swan. I am thirteen years old, and I'm supposed to be in seventh grade, but I'm smart enough to go to high school, so I've matriculated to the ninth grade. I live in Forks with my father.

This was the first time I saw Bella in two years. The last time had been at Christmas. When I was little I lived with them my mother and sister in Phoenix, but slowly it set in that I was not the kind of girl for sun and sand and heaps of cement. I loved the snow, rain, and cool air. Not dry heat, and surfer boys...eww. So I had to separate myself from my high-strung mother, and my older sister who lacked common sense, and go to a more peaceful place.

I missed Bella extremely and worried for her. While Bella was protecting my mother from her antics, I was protecting Bella from her slight stupidity and clumsiness. The truth was I would have done anything to bring her with me, but I could tell she liked being with Renee, and Renee needed someone, so I didn't beg her.

I was overjoyed she was coming to stay with us, even if she was only doing it for Renee's good. Renee had recently remarried, but Phil was a baseball player and had to travel.

Bella was walking in a daze, eyes drifting from stranger's face to stranger's face. "Bella!" I yelled waving my hand in the air. "Bella Swan, Get your butt over here before I have to kick it!" She still couldn't hear me above her own thoughts. I sighed, and my bottom right eyelid twitched upward. She was right about to walk past the us. I leaned and grabbed her messy ponytail, pulling her towards us. "That's it, this way horsey."

"Owww." She groaned while hopping on one foot and turning around. "Hey, Gretch!"

"Hey, Bella. Dad, put me down." He did as I said, and I hugged my sister tightly around the waist. I only came up to her shoulders. She hugged back then gave Charlie an awkward hug.

"It's good to see you Bells." Dad said using a nickname I knew Bella despised. I smirked and crossed my arms, more happy then smug. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?" Dad was still hopelessly in love with his high school sweetheart. It was cute most the time, but it could get annoying. Like how on his anniversary he sighed and moped around the house. On those days I stayed on the living room couch and watched TV instead of holding up in my room. He needed company.

I got in the front seat of the cruiser, then thought about it, and crawled in the back making myself comfortable next to Bella's luggage that was being loaded in. I stared at it. How could you possibly live with so little things? I would have probably packed lightly like she did if I was her, but after living with constant care packages of video games and pieces of civilization being sent from mom, I was probably more spoiled than I realized.

After making a small display of Bella and Dad getting in the car without tripping, we all strapped in. I kicked the back of Dad's chair. He looked at me with the "What's wrong with you?" eyes. I did the sign language for steering wheel hoping he'd remember what we had talked about in the car ride to Seattle.

"Oh, right. I found a good car for you Bella, really cheap." No offense to poor clueless Dad, but yes, dear readers, I was the one who talked it out with my good friend Jacob to get the car for Bella. There's no way Charlie could have ever thought of it. I had convinced Charlie to say he had bought it for her. She interrogated him about the car.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." I still had the smug little smile on my face. I would always take care of my sister, even when she didn't want me to.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." _Nice touch dad._ I was thankful he was a better liar than Bella.

As we rolled through the state things grew green again. I hung my head out the window and took a breath of fresh air. The rain helped me forget the silence and look to the small hope that everything would get better now that Bella was here.

I hadn't bragged at school, which I knew Bella would appreciate. I didn't have anyone to brag to anyways, so why not keep it the most secret I could? If I could avoid it I wouldn't even glance at Bella during school. If the kids completely comprehended she was my sister she would have had a ruined reputation before she even got there. That didn't keep Charlie from talking though. It had already whispered through town and clusters of students knew. A few of my greater torturers asked if it was true. I pretended to not know what they were talking about.

I wasn't a favorite at my school. I was openly "strange" although I called it being different. I was the stick-out-like-a-sore-thumb kid that didn't belong in their small town vibe, but I didn't think it was my fault for being highly attracted to clothing only found on specialty stores on the net. I was tortured in new ways every day. It had certainly taught me tactics and on-your-toes thinking.

I hated how the Cullen's got away with it so easily, but that was because they were inwardly openly weird. They kept to themselves, unlike me. What really made the difference was the fact I wasn't pretty, or had anyone to be friends with. Anyone would have happily accepted the role of a friend to the Cullens if they asked, but they didn't, and people respected that. After realizing what they were (It only took me a week. I'm a child genius remember?) I tired to be more like them. (except not drinking blood, and actually sleeping) Just the parts I could manage, like sitting at a table by myself instead of trying to make friends, and not talking to anyone unless I absolutely had to.

Of course on top of that, I'm a living paradox. My charisma is outstanding. If I wanted, a teacher would bow down and praise me for my work, but I only used it to get excused from the every so often forgotten homework assignment, and a few other things. I would have had to use it the next day unless I got it all done that night, but I couldn't see how. I was too excited.

I didn't even notice the red jeep pass by, loaded with titanium bats, and the silver Volvo that followed behind it until it was too late. I gave a gentle wave anyways, and giggled at the thought of a good thunderstorm tonight.

~~~In the Cullen's Car~~~~

"Hey, that's Gretchen. She's waving. Hiiiiiiiiiii, Gretchen!" Emmet waved to his side mirror forgetting she couldn't see them anymore.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head.

"Does that girl still not have any friends?" Esme asked with a sad look on her face.

"Nope." Rosalie said.

"None." Emmet said.

"That girl sure is odd." Of all people, this came from Carlisle. Emmet and Rosalie laughed.

"Carlisle, that was mean." Esme glared at him.

"It's true." He shrugged.

"But did you see her sister? She was hott!" Emmet said delightedly. Rosalie punched his rock hard face with her fist. He only swerved a millimeter out of the lane.

~~~~The Volvo~~~

"Alice who was that?" Edward asked as they drove down the road.

"That's the girl who's always avoiding us, and her sister!" Alice said the last part with a little delight in her voice.

"So she was lying at school." Edward said suspicious of Alice's new happiness, and the fact she started singing multiplication table songs in her head.

"Alice what are you thinking?" Jasper said Edward's thoughts aloud.

"Oh nothing, just about something I could clear out of my closet soon." She was still singing times tables.

"You? Clear out a closet? Is that even remotely possible?"

"It's just one thing I've never found a use for...yet." Jasper sighed not even trying to guess what she was up to.

Edward on the other hand was trying so hard to find it.

~~~Gretchen~~~~

I turned back around and rolled up the window, then began to poke Bella on the shoulder.

"What is it Gretchen?" I could hear the slight annoyance in her voice. I giggled.

"We're here, silly." Her face went into silent shock mode. I knew she would love it. I was overjoyed to see that too.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I had my mind morph those words so my name was replacing "Dad". It made me feel proud.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said nervously.

He took her luggage up to her room. I paced around in the mud outside for a little bit, letting dew fall into my mouth, but the feeling of rain on my face didn't last as long as it usually did. My sister was inside and the need to be near her grew fiercely. I ran in and up the stairs tackling her. She landed on the bed.

"Hi Gretchen." She said surprised.

"I missed you so much." I hugged her again.

"I missed you too Gretch."

"Ugh." I said letting go of the hard bear hug. It was nice to be held by the only person in the world who would never judge you. "Okay, see ya later, don't kill yourself unpacking." I left knowing she would want the peace.

I was up almost all night finishing homework that had gone undone. The first time thunder sounded, at dinner, I muttered "Home run." They both looked at me, and then looked back at their food dismissively.

During the night I heard the talking start. I had forgotten how much my sister slept talked. I went into her room quietly and sat listening. I didn't do this every night...a few minutes every night doesn't count. I sat there for about fifteen minutes in complete darkness listening. She was sobbing for the most part. Every once in a while she would say something like "she can't take care of herself" or "no sun", something like "stupid skin" was also said, but it was too quiet to hear.  
I left, a few tears slid down my own cheeks. I knew she didn't want to be here, but it still made me happy she was.

I snuck to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth thoroughly. I fell asleep to the rain bubbling in puddles down below my window.

I looked out across the back yard in the morning. The world was bright with glowing fog. I thought about what this would mean for me. I would have to watch my back outside today for tricks, although the fog would most likely be gone by lunch...lunch I thought. I realized that Bella would see me alone for the first time. I prayed to god she wouldn't come sit with me.

I brushed through my short reddish-brown hair, got dressed, and ran downstairs.

"Gretchen, I was thinking." Charlie said as I rushed to get my cheerios. "

"Well that's a new one for you dad." He gave me a look. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Right, well, maybe you can ride with Bella, so we don't have to leave so early." This was the one thing I hoped wouldn't happen. This meant sacrificing Bella's rep.

_Just breathe Gretchen, she'll be fine._ My worst fear that day was that she'd end up like me. I couldn't let that happen to her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Dad." I bluffed, not having a good enough excuse not to.

"Good, then Bella, would you mind driving Gretchen to and from school?"

"No, not at all. I don't mind."

_You should Bella._

~~~~At the Cullens~~~~

_To find the y intercept plug certain numbers into the formula mx+b. Plug the slope into m, and...what was it that you plug into y... _Edward watched Alice curiously as she went over things Edward knew Alice had known for centuries.

"Alice, what are you thinking?"

"You know what I'm thinking. What a silly question Edward." Alice said on the drive to school. She was ready to bounce out of her seat like it was her job. Although she was acting extremely well.

"Jasper, do you know why she's so excited?"

"Not a clue." He said smiling. He got used to being surprised by Alice's reasoning.

"All in good time children, all in good time."

"Uh-huh."

"Alice, you're really bad at hiding things." Emmet laughed.

"Then why don't you know what's going to happen yet? Oh yeah, because you aren't psychic, and I can hide my thoughts. Pwned!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, there's something not right." Emmet agreed with his partner. He could feel it too by the tension in the pit of his stomach. Something was off today.

**A/N: Please R&R. I love hearing helpful criticism from everyone! **


	2. Repayment From Alice

**A/N: Hi fanfic lovers! This is Silverdust speaking. Sorry there wasn't a note at the beginning of last hee. This story covers the length of time starting with Twilight, and ending a little after Breaking Dawn. As an author I will try to make these as exciting as possible, but please comment. I'm a future author in the making and I need comments good or bad. Thank-you, and enjoy. **

I clambered into the back seat of the high rise pick-up and strapped myself in, settling into the moisture that had collected inside my rain jacket. The car smelled of deep tobacco, peppermint, and leather. Leaning back I caught the fresh scent of fish. I covered my nose with my hands so I could use it as a filter. I was cursed with a highly sensitive nose.

Bella got in and turned the radio up. I made sure it worked before Jacob gave it to us. "Why are you sitting in the back seat, Gretchen?"

"Because I'm too short for the front." I lied.

"You're taller than 4' 5" aren't you?"

"No." Again I lied, she frowned giving up then started the car. My hands flew from my nose to my ears. "Owwwww." I groaned.

"Well, it's pretty good for now." Bella said and pulled out of the driveway. I winded through my maze of thoughts as we drove along the lonesome highway. It was my labyrinth and my sanctuary. My mind had always been a place to me, where it was always my favorite weather, sun shining behind black clouds, casting a strange glow over the land. I was safe; I was me; I was loved.

That's when I realized the school just flew by us. "Wait Bella! That was it!"

"What? Where?" She swerved, we both gasped.

"Sorry Bella." I said laughing. We're gonna have to exit up here then turn around and back track.

"Thanks Gretchen." She said, still in shock.

We got there alive, and Bella pulled up in front of the office. "Bella, I'm gonna go on ahead. When you come back out just follow the traffic."

"We still have twenty minutes before class starts." She said looking at her watch.

"Oh, well, I've got to go drop something off! See ya!" I darted out of the car and walked away. "Have a good day!" I called over my shoulder. Something reached inside of me and wrenched my heart. My hand flew to it, and I bit my lip to get through the pain. I always had chest pain, but every once in a while it would just kill me. This time calmed within thirty seconds.

I approached the school buildings cautiously. No one was there yet, so I sat at a picnic table near building 4, which is my where first class was, and cranked up my iPod. My hood was up, and I had already placed my backpack in the room when I came to the building. No one was going to bother me this morning, not today, not ever again, it was a nice feeling that I knew would be crashed someway, but right now I just wanted to fantasize that maybe everyone would accept me today. I had chosen the perfect disguise for this event, a long black raincoat that shielded my face with a dark hood, and went all the way to my ankles meeting my grey shoes with a black floral print that no one had seen before.

I loved the silence! The peace I got when just blending into the crowd! It was a beautiful day ahead for so many reasons! Gene sa qua! _I totally murdered that saying_, I thought laughing. I began to sing, not as bone-chilling loud as I did at home, but just a whisper, sinking in the moment. My head tucked into the curl of my arm, resting on the table.

After about a minute, I saw a few children gathering around the corner to the entrance to building 4. White movement out of the corner of my eye distracted me. The Cullens were walking by, beautiful, and full of grace. I resisted the urge to ask who won the game last night. I returned my attention to the teens. They had come with a small basket filled with something heavy.

It was them. The ones who I exchanged loathing with every day from 8 to 3. There was the head of the group, Lexi, she had jet black curly hair that came down to her waist, the usual porcelain skin, and an evil smirk etched under her twisted little nose. She crouched by the corner holding what looked like an ill-shaped, lime green bouncy-ball. Her shy, yet still relatively evil best friend Morgan was behind Lexi holding an equally ill-shaped red ball. She had straight brown hair that was cut close to her chin and framed her round face. Lexi's servant, Tom, who would do just about anything for her with his dark brown hair cut short, peered around the corner. I was curious, but I didn't let this bother me. I listened to my iPod for a few minutes before deciding to go to class while the getting looked good. Not to mention I had to do a quick-change before anyone got in. It was all part of the master scheme. You didn't think I would create one without cleaning up after myself did you?

I slouched as I stood up, trying to change my posture from its normal confident stride. I took smaller, quicker steps as well. I crossed the muddy grass then went into the building without glancing at them. I had a feeling if I had been myself this morning, something terrible would have happened.

There are four classes per building. I had one right next to the entrance. When I went in no one was there except the teacher, so I gracefully took off my raincoat, folded it, stuck it in the bottom of my backpack next to my normal raincoat, and changed back into my black and white skateboard shoes. Then all I'd have to do at the end of the day would be to wait for everyone else to leave, and get in Bella's truck unnoticed. It was the perfect plan and included care-free mornings. I loved it.

There was a part of me that knew I should have been able to not have to do these things, and go to school dressed however I wanted without fear of being picked on, but that was impossible, and a greater part of me knew that.

I held a laugh when Lexi and the team came in with drooping faces. Then she saw me. "Gretchen Swan! How did you get in without passing us?" Her eyes scrunched strangely, and her pig nose stuck out more than normal.

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked

"Yes, I'm okay! I'm wondering how you got in that door this morning without us seeing!"

"I walked in like normal. You probably had too much evil clouding your vision."

"Uh!" She spat like she was supposed to be bowed down to. I rolled my eyes, and began taking notes on algebra. My side note doodles were totally unorganized messy genius as usual. I had already stumbled upon this lesson while looking for something in my text book, and it happened to hold my interest long enough for me to learn something. It was on solving inequalities, and only held my interest because it had picture-like symbols in it. My things were in a heap directly under my desk and between my feet so no one could get to them. I ended up reading Kamikaze Girls, about how a Yankee girl and a Lolita go on this search for a legendary embroiderer and somehow become friends. It really was a good book, but again I found myself distracted by the thought of my sister adjusting to the small town lifestyle.

The rest of the day passed lazily up until lunch. I had no more run-ins with Lexi, and wasn't getting the usual mocking comments from others all because of Bella. I had so much to thank her for. All the attention was directed away from me for the day.

One of the guys that usually mocked me came up to ask for my home number.

"Why?" I asked, defensively.

"I want to call your sister. What do you think?" He answered.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, they had a lot to learn. Although this meant my non-clingy policy was working.

"Yeah, no. That's not my place to decide who she wants to talk to. Ask her, or try a phone book." I walked away, and he only turned back on me and held me up to a metal pole by my collar.

"Listen you creep! If you don't give me the dang phone number I'll break your little jaw!"

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." I said thinking of my almost big brother Jacob Black, and how this guy would stand next to him, let's face it, this kid was shorter than me.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Derekson?" Mr. Greene asked as he approached.

"No sir, of course not." He put me down.

"Thanks Mr. Greene!" I called and skipped to the cafeteria. I spotted Bella going in further up. _No! I forgot about lunch! _There was only one lunch period. If I was lucky I could sneak in, sit at my table, and be gone without her noticing. I wasn't sure how long that would last though. Still it would be worse if she came looking for me. I ducked in, went to my table, and started eating.

Lexi strayed over to me. "Hey, Swan. We were wondering, is that your sister over there?" _What does she want with my Bella?_

"Yes, it is."

"Then why were you denying it last week?"

"Silly duck, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I asked if your sister was coming, and you said no."

"Charlie told me that afternoon." It was a smooth lie, sweet and undetectable.

"Mmhmm. So why didn't you ever say anything about her?"

"I didn't need to. I don't talk to you anyway. Why would I tell you about my sister?"

"Aren't we friends?" She took one of my hands in hers. "I mean I really thought we were connecting."

"Save it for someone who cares Lexi." She gave a fake hurt look.

"Gretchen Swan, you'll pay for this."

"I don't know why I would have to."

She rolled her eyes, and then walked across the cafeteria to Bella.

~~~Lexi~~~~

She was going to be mine. She was going to fit into the palm of my hand. She would never bother me again. I strode up to her talking with the annoying Jessica. "Hi, I'm Lexi. Bella right?" I interrupted the conversation perfectly.

"Yeah, hi." She took her gaze off the beautiful Edward Cullen, the unattainable one. I had tried to tame all those loners. The only vulnerable one seemed to be poor Gretchen.

"Oh, don't even worry yourself over him. He's not worth it. My family thinks they're all crack addicts. I was wondering if you'd like to sit at our table sometime. We would love to have you. I mean, your sister is so cool we thought she couldn't be topped, but then you come along, and it's like, wow, we know where she got it from. So please?" I begged with puppy eyes.

"Umm, sure, maybe."

"Perfect, I'll see you later." I skipped back to my crowded table to make my decision of who would move over for Bella Swan.

~~~The Cullen Table~~~

Edward gave Jasper's chair a fast, hard, kick as the obnoxious Lexi skipped by.

_He can't help it._ Alice thought.

Edward used the code to tell Alice that he thought Japer could use some more control. Then he told her about what just happened with Lexi.

_It's none of our business, leave it alone. _

_I know __**Gretchen**__ can handle herself._ Edward signed back. _Still if it had gone on any longer I might have interfered. The poor new girl shouldn't have to be bothered by the vile Lexi. _

_Must hide thoughts, must hide thoughts._ Alice strained.

"What was that?" Edward whispered.

_Nothing, mx b, mx b, a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z now I know my abc's next time won't you sing with me?_

"No." Edward whispered smirking. "Now tell me what you're hiding."

_Z y x w v u t s r q p o n m l k j i h g f e d c b a, me with sing you won't time next, cba's my know I now._ He raised an eyebrow. Then concentrated on any slip ups in her thoughts.

~~~~Bella~~~

"Okay, now who was that?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"That was Lexi. She's a freshman, but already has almost everyone under her control. Actually it's just this group here, the Cullen's, and your sister left who aren't."

"Where is Gretchen?" She stretched her neck to look around the room then spotted her alone. "Huh?" She asked herself.

"Gretchen's a loner, you didn't know that?"

_Actually it would explain why she's been avoiding me all day_. "No, I didn't."

"Well she is, and back to the Cullen's, they're not crack heads." Bella was getting the feel that the Cullen's were just as much as a school subject as math, and science. She glanced over at Edward again, found him looking right back at her with some unmet expectation, and then she looked away blushing.

~~~Gretchen~~~~~

As the whole scene unfolded before me I tried not to barf. I would have to ask Bella about it later. _Edward is acting strange._ The thought came randomly, but it was true. The last time I spoke with them, I was kidnapped and taken to the beautiful Cullen mansion there had been a questionnaire on how much I knew, which was close to nothing. I didn't socialize with them, but respected their privacy, and kept my distance realizing the danger behind them. They looked so innocent sometimes, it was hard not to delusion myself into thinking we were friends, when we were far from it. It was probably just the fact that we were both anti-Lexi.

The bell rang and I proceeded to my next class, not noticing Lexi had left early with her group. Building 3 was next, Language Arts, my favorite. I walked there mostly content. My hand was on the door handle when something hard hit my head from above, and a heavy substance leaked through my hair and onto my clothing. Dousing me in water.

"Fu-dge muffins!" I caught myself. Lexi and Morgan ran up to me and started to make fun. "Eww." I groaned shivering, and thinking about the freezing classroom. "Snf." I brushed my hand across my nose. "Thanks Lexi."

"Is there a raincloud in Forks that only follows you?" Lexi snickered. A voice came from behind.

"Yeah it's you, any body could tell by your face."

"What?" She stopped immediately, and looked into the face of a shadow that came up behind me in awe. "Alice Cullen?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." She said in a singsong tone. "Lexi? You don't have a problem with my friend here do you?" Alice Cullen had placed two ice cold hands on my shoulders.

"No ma'am." She stuttered. I held a laugh.

"Aww, good! I hoped we could all be friends." Her face turned dark. "And if you ever give her any grief again, I will personally come after you and rip your heart out of your chest." Lexi was now in complete fear and shock, as was her two friends. I was in a happy shock. Thank-you Alice!

"Yes ma'am! Have a nice day ma'am." She ran off.

"That's what I thought. Come on Gretchen let's get you come dry clothes."

"Alice, why did you just do that?" I asked. I let her guide me only because I was in a trance. She took me to her locker which happened to be in building three and pulled out a neatly stacked outfit, hat and accessories included.

"Because I see I'm going to owe you one soon, and I might as well pay you back beforehand."

"Wait, Alice, you can tell the future?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes I can, now go put these on. You can return the hair dryer in between classes."

"Um, thanks." She put the hair dryer on top of the pile, closed her locker, and left. "Wait...how'd she know my size?" Even if she was psychic how could she foresee something like that? I rolled my eyes not really wanting to know and went to change. It was a little too hip-hop for my style, but it was still a nice gesture. It included brown baggy capris, a dark pink shirt with a brown jacket that cut off half way down my middle, pink butterfly earrings and necklace, pink elbow-length gloves, and a flat, brown, baseball cap type thing. Crud! She even gave me matching brown skateboard shoes with an unrecognizable pink logo on the side. It was a quick change but it worked, and I even got my hair mostly dry, before I had to jet to my classroom as the bell was ringing.

I walked in, and the atmosphere changed.

**A/N: Thank-you for reading! Please review. **


	3. A Temporary Hostage

I do not own any of the following characters that were in the original Twilight Saga, although I do own two or three of my own that are in this story.

A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you're enjoying the story. As I asked last time please comment and feel free to make good or bad comments. It would be a _good_ thing if my self esteem got crushed because of constructive comments. I should have the next one up within the next two days. Could take 20 minutes could take 48 hours, deal with it. Although if you don't mind reading a less edited and less in depth version of the last one please go to my Quizilla account. My username is . and the title is the same.

I stared out at the class. They stared at me as if I was an idol. I looked down at my temporary dress. Did it really cause this much attention? I did a little skip run to my seat. I looked over each of my shoulders at the dazed kids, and then apologized to the teacher.  
"That's okay Gretchen, we were just starting. Make sure you get the announcements." I nodded pulling out my planner and jotting down the next few assignments. "Pass up your homework."  
It was hastily done, but it was a poem, with rhymey words and feeling. It should be enough. The half-sheets were passed to the girl on my left, Luna. We weren't friends. I don't have any remember? She was just there, and we understood each other without talking, and we were never anything but acquaintances in very similar boats.  
"Nice work Donna, a tad sloppy Timothy, that's....interesting Gretchen. I'll look it over, very good all-in-all."

*Was that good or bad?* I asked myself.  
As the lesson proceeded I caught the voices of two girls behind me. "Hey, I saw Alice give her those clothes. Does that mean she's a Cullen now?"  
"No, I don't think so...would that make her cool?"  
"Definitely not!...I think."  
"Maybe we should ask Lexi, later."  
"Yeah....you can do that." These girls were obviously both afraid of Lexi.  
"No, I insist, you do it. She likes you better."  
"How can you tell? She doesn't even talk to me."  
"I can tell, just trust me on this. I am you're friend right?"  
"Right." One girl, so easily manipulated.  
"And I would never let you down, right?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, then it's settled. You'll ask Lexi."  
"O kay?"  
The lesson was on Iambic pentameter. I had already learned it last year, so it was no problem now.

I got out of there amid a crowd of the same hushed tones. Wow, Alice really was good. I strolled down the hall and out the door. Three small dots walked towards me, as they came closer they became the evil trio. I passed them. They hadn't even noticed me. Lexi still looked shaken about what Alice said an hour ago.  
Morgan shook her shoulder. "Lexi, we have a problem."  
"Huh?" Lexi spun around, and watched me pass with the same shocked expression as her friends, lackeys. "What's happening?"  
"I don't know Lex, but it doesn't look good."  
Something hit me, and knocked me down. A big something, that was soft and squishy, smelt really good, and tripped often. "Bella? What is it?" I said looking up at her from the cement.  
"Sorry Gretchen. I've been plagued by people all day. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"I don't think it would have made a difference. Could you get off me now?"  
"Sure." She rolled off me and re-tied her shoe. I brushed myself off and stood up grimacing at the already worn fabric in the knee of my jeans.  
"Where are you headed?" I asked. I figured it was safe to be around her now that I had a socially attractive outfit on, and she seemed to be considered cool. This made things so much easier, yet I wasn't willing to give up my punk wardrobe just to gain a higher status.  
"Gym."  
"Come on then. Next stop horror-street." I lead the way. She trailed a little behind me. Was she embarrassed to have me as a sister? No, that was just Bella's type of attitude, low self-confidence.  
"Where'd you get the outfit Gretchen? Were you wearing that this morning?"  
"No, I got it from a friend." I kept most the truth from her. I couldn't be getting too close to the Cullens, or talking about them. I could risk their way of existence, and my life.  
"Where is your other outfit?"  
"Staining my binder with water in my backpack."  
"Why is it wet? It didn't really rain. Did it?"  
"No, I got hit with a few water balloons. No problem."  
"Oh." She was silent for a few seconds. "What are we doing today in class?" Bella asked nervously.  
"Volleyball."  
"Perfect." She smacked her forehead.  
"I know, right? I'm not too bad at it." She was quiet. "How's your day been?"  
"Okay." I could tell she was lying.  
"Come on Bella, fess up."  
"Not too great actually."  
"As expected, the first day is always worst. It gets better. Not to mention everyone likes you."  
"They do?"  
"You honestly need to start paying attention more. Yes Bella, you are liked by many people."  
"I really doubt that." She said hesitantly.  
"Don't! Everyone loves you."  
"Whatever you say Gretchen."  
P.E. was okay. I was on the other side of the gym from Bella. She was doing worse than I was, and I was pretty bad off. They didn't go hard on me either like they usually did. It was a fair game for once, and because of me my team won. The coach gave me a pat on the back, and sent me to the showers. When I got to my locker I found the lock had been changed. Not the combination, the whole dang lock was different! It was hanging off the metal loop, and instead of being it's regular fuchsia it was bright green, and big, and bulky. It looked like something someone would use if they had something really important to protect, like a laptop, or priceless jewelry.  
"Swan!" The co-coach called as she ran into the locker room. "I caught Lexi and that other one trying to get into there." She motioned to the locker with her head. "They've been suspended.

That's a really good lock you have on there. I'm guessing you got it at Newton's?"  
"Yep." I lied. This was getting to be an all-the-time thing.  
"Cool, take care of yourself." That word was being used so much today I wanted to strangle anyone whoever used it again. I spotted a white rectangle sticking out of my locker door. I grabbed it, unfolded it, and read it.

Check your pocket.

That was all it said in a beautifully written font. So I reached into the right hand pocket of my shorts and found another slip of paper. It was the combination. I put it in, and sure enough the lock clicked open easily. I wondered who did it, and then I didn't have to. As I was walking out of the small heated room I spotted a broken fuchsia combination lock in the trash. The metal hook was ripped completely off it, and a small metal chunk lay not too far. Alice was an angel.  
"So Bella ready to go home?" I walked up to her after class after Mike walked away.  
"Yeah, you ready Gretch?"  
"Totally." I didn't have to change back into my raincoat and shoes today. No one was out to get me for at least a week. It was nice. Bella had to turn in a form so I waited for her by the truck.  
Edward stormed out of the office. He looked nervous, or mad, I couldn't tell. He jumped into his Volvo and jammed the key in, engine roaring. He pulled out and left.  
*What about the others?* I thought to myself. On cue the rest of the family arrived at the empty parking place.  
I tried to give Alice a quick sign language thank you. No doubt she would know some after living for so long...I just wondered what it would be like to be deaf, or blind, and be a vampire, you'd have to wait that much longer to see or hear. That would suck.  
Going back to the topic.  
She didn't look at me. Most of them had their heads down they were staring in a confused manner at the square of blacktop.

~~~The Cullens~~~~  
"Where did Edward go, Alice?" Emmet asked.  
"I'm not sure. His mind is changing too fast. North somewhere."  
"You mean, he just left?" Jasper stated.  
"Yes, I didn't see it coming until he decided to leave."  
"Looks like we're running home." Rosalie said sadly and looked down at her new black sandals. They were going to get all muddy. Well, in the end, she'd just make Edward buy her new ones when he came back. "Why did he leave?"  
"I can't look into the past, Rose!"  
"That didn't answer the question Alice. You know, don't you? That's what you were all hyped up about this morning weren't you?" Why Emmet could be smart sometimes?  
"It's related to this, but I never thought this would happen. Edward." She whispered his name into the sky. *Please come back.* She begged. *Please, it doesn't have to be this way Ed, just come back.* He was trying not to listen. He was already out of range. *But what about Bella?* It was safe to think now. *IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!* She screamed in her head. She led the group, stomping off towards the back of the school, into the trees.

~~~~Gretchen~~~  
"That was odd."I said to myself, staring after them.  
"Let's go." Bella said getting in. I got into the passenger seat this time. Bella gave me a sideways glance. "Gosh Gretch, grow within the day?"  
"Haha, funny Bells. No, the back just smells like fish."  
"Oh." We pulled out and went home. I felt like I was glowing. Kids we passed on the road were staring at me, staring at Bella, and I. I knew that the next day would be the same as the majority when I changed back to me, but I was so wrong I could have punched myself for even starting to think that.  
Bella winced, then she started, and things started getting even more confusing.  
"Gretchen, do you know the Cullens?"  
"Sort of, I mean they're okay, but we're not best buddies." Even though I knew more about them then the whole school.  
"Does Edward ever get, aggressive?"  
This caught my attention. What happened in that office? Water was building behind her eyes. "Oh my god, Bella. What did he do to you? I swear I'll kill him."  
She gave a weak laugh. "He didn't really do anything to me. He just acted really tense, like he wanted to stab me or something."  
I understood immediately. "Bella, I want you to stay away from that guy. He's dangerous."  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me on this one," she had no reason to trust me, "please, because I'm your sister and we watch out for each other." I was trying to convince myself. I was trying to do a good job of protecting her, she was just overly curious.  
Everything was fine until that evening.

An ice cold hand grabbed my arm in the dead of night. I gasped ready to scream. The hand covered my mouth. "Shhh, Gretchen, it's me."  
"Alice? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" I ran to the wide open window. "I thought I locked it." The lock, much like my combination lock, was broken on the floor. "Alice!" I didn't really blame her, that thing came open a lot.  
"Sorry, but do you remember the favor I paid you back for today?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well this is it. I need you to get dressed, and then come to the window. You're going to be our temporary hostage for the evening."  
I gave her a "Do you think I'm crazy?" look, and threw on some jeans and a large t-shirt. I'm glad in her hostage taking she allowed me time to dress.  
"And Charlie, or Bella won't find out?" I asked her as I came to the window.  
"Nope, I checked."  
"Good. If I get grounded I'm blaming you."  
"You can't, I already paid you back."  
"Right, I want to thank-you for that."  
"You are right now. Get on my back." Again I stared at her. "Gretchen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
"Fine." I climbed on her back holding her tight. Then she ran, and it didn't feel like it. I saw the brown and green blurs of trees, the movement of the grass, but I felt like we were standing still. The last time I was kidnapped I was put in a car and driven there. I guess since I know now there's no reason for secrets.  
We stopped in the middle of their brightly lit living room. Anxious faces stared at me. Alice put me down. A hand slapped over my mouth. "Alice!" I groaned then ran outside. Emmet rose to stop me, but Alice held him back. She knew. I leaned over the porch banister and barfed. "Eww." I moaned, and held my head in my arms.  
"Are you okay, Gretchen?"  
"Alice, I should kick you!"  
"I know." She looked at the ground apologetically. "They were getting impatient." I entered the house again my hands down by my sides.  
"Why am I here?"  
"We have to ask you a few questions Gretchen." Carlisle explained. I nodded. "Please sit." He said gesturing at the sofa in front of him on the other side of the glass coffee table. I sat down. No one sat beside me. It felt as bad as lunch except they were staring at me instead of ignoring me.  
"Think of this as a check-up. We want to make sure you haven't told anyone recently."  
"No sir. I never told anyone. I'd never do that to you guys. It's your choice to live as you do. No one should stop you."  
"I'm glad you feel that way Gretche-"  
"Did you tell Bella?" Emmet demanded straight out.  
"Emmet!" Alice gave him the "behave yourself" look.  
"No! I'd never tell Bella! I don't want her to get b-" I looked around at all their faces, now glaring at me. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."  
"We all heard what you were about to say Gretchen." Rosaile spat.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. That was impolite. I'm just overprotective."  
"We forgive you, Gretchen." Esme said with a small smile.  
"Well some of us do." Rosalie muttered.  
"Jee thanks Rosalie." I whispered. Even though I knew it was true.  
"Where's Edward?" I suddenly said looking up and around at them. I knew the meaning of their expressions now. They didn't know. Even Alice had no idea. They looked sort of sick. "Why did he leave?"  
"We thought maybe you had told Bella, and he thought he needed to escape before it got worse."  
"No, I didn't. She did ask me about him though. She seemed pretty upset. I offered to kill him, and she said no, then she told me he looked real tense during biology today. They were sitting next to each other. I guess she just smelled really strong. I mean even I can smell her."  
"That's what I thought." Alice said. "There was nothing I could do at the time, but wait. I felt so helpless. He was about to kill everybody right there. Immidiate exposure, but he didn't. He held himself back, and then he left."  
I stared in fear. While I was getting all the attention in English, Bella was about to be eaten in biology. I had to protect her. What would happen to her if I didn't? He shouldn't come back! He should go someplace else where we can't be bothered. I wanted to say that, but this was his family, and they were scared for him.  
Jasper looked at me like he was very tired.  
"He'll come back. We just need to wait." Carlisle said. "I've known him for a long time. He'll be back."  
"He just made a descision." Alice stated clearly. "He's going up to Denali, possibly to stay. He's not sure yet. He's still determined."  
"Thank god." Esme sighed and fell into Carlisle. He put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. They all look tired.  
"Can I go home now?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you back Gretch. Thanks."  
"I still feel like I owe you, Alice. Is there anything you need me to do?"  
"Trust me, you won't. Just please try to accept things as they change, and trust me, things are going to change." I gave her a long look.  
"I will try Alice, but if Bella gets hurt in any way, I'm becoming a bounty hunter."


	4. Bounty Hunter

A/N: The next one should be up by late today or tomorrow. Please comment as you see fit. Love you guys! ^-^ SilverdustXHearts

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. I decided to change into another shirt and get ready for school. Just in case Edward came back early, I needed to keep Bella as far away from him as possible. She is lethally curious. She's the reason that there is the saying curiosity killed the cat. I swear that she was that cat in a past life.

Since I had too many hours to get ready for school that morning I had time to put on make-up and decorate myself with my favorite accessories. I thought to myself that if I had this time every day I might have actually been accepted. I looked through my IPod, listened to some music, and played DDR while waiting for the sun to rise. Thanks to Alice I realized I had a nice place to sit outside my window, it was flat in that area. I watched the nighttime sky blend to its usual grey, nothing spectacular, and went inside to eat breakfast.

"Ready already?" Charlie asked as I came down.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Eeh, I've been worried about Bella."

"Why?"

"I dunno." I lied.

"Just do your own thing kiddo. She'll get her feet."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. I kept a fake smile as the words *if she lives that long* crossed my mind.

The day passed differently then it normally would have. Lexi was gone. People spoke to me. They asked me about the rumor that Alice gave me the clothes. I had to lie to keep her in the clear. The people who saw it happen were confused. I said it must have been the rain in their face.

Luna decided to join me for lunch along with a few of Lexi's old lackeys. *Haha*, I thought. *They're mine now, even if they were lying little preps.* I mostly ignored the other kids unless they had a question. I turned my attention to Luna.

"So, do you know why Edward is gone?" One of the kids I didn't know asked.

"Oh," I looked around the room trying to think of a good excuse, "He has some relatives up north. They're very distant, but every once in a while he visits them."

"Really? That's fascinating. I didn't know there could be other people like them."

"I dunno. I'm just as close to them as you guys are, okay, a little closer." They giggled excitedly.

"Why don't you sit with them?"

"Because we're not really friends, like I said before."

"But you know them."

"I know my sister too. Do I sit with her at lunch?" Then I thought of a better excuse I wished I had used first. "They're way older than me."

I went through the day, new surprises around every corner. Luna asked me to come to her house for dinner, but warned me first that her mother was a bit eccentric. In volleyball someone actually passed it to me, and then I didn't pass it to Bella, continuing the generosity.

"Yow!" I turned around and glared at Bella who had accidently struck me in the head with the ball a few minutes later.

"Sorry Gretch."

"What's your problem!?" A girl demanded of her.

"Just because you're new here you think you can do that?!" I stared in shock as they tormented her.

"STOP! Leave her alone. She's just clumsy, and for gosh sakes she's my sister! I honestly don't care!" They backed off.

"Thanks Gretch." Bella winced.

"No problem." I shook my head trying to erase the memory.

In the evening we went to the grocery store. The store was quiet, mostly.

"What was with your friends at school Gretchen?" She finally demanded of me. I new it was coming.

"Those weren't my friends, those were old Lexi lackeys."

"So they're yours now? I thought you were a loner."

"Well, not exactly, now. I only have one friend, Luna, she was the girl with the short blonde hair."

"Well then who are the other people?"

"Confused that's what they are." I let go of all harnesses and just let out what I thought of these new "buddies". "Lexi tried to break into my locker and now she and her friend are suspended, and with the outfit I was wearing yesterday, and my appearance today. They only guessed that Lexi got suspended for some other reason, and that she handed the key to the school to me! What the heck? I mean, I barely hung out with the girl!"

"Interesting. Ever try a disguise?" She said picking up a can of corn

"I guess I'll be needing it after all."

"Yeah, unless you want _that_ following you around all day."

"I guess you're right."

We exited the shop and I started loading the back of the truck up while Bella started it. Alice appeared from the trees beside the store.  
"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I just want to tell you I'll be giving updates whenever there's something new, so you can keep an eye on Bella."

"Oh." I said surprised at the informality of her calling my sister Bella.

"We got a call today. He's visiting some friends of ours in Alaska. He said he wasn't sure if he was coming back, but after Carlisle talked to him he agreed to come back after the weekend. Oh, and by the way, when Luna offers you a job tonight, I suggest you don't take it. It's dangerous."

"O-kay, thanks." So it wasn't about being a new friend at all. I was genuinely curious. Great, Bella infected me.

As promised, Luna showed up at my house at 6 o'clock. I hugged my sister goodbye, on the very very slight chance Edward got back before I did and got into the mini van.  
"Well hello, Gretchen. It's nice to meet you!" Her skinny mother greeted me as we climbed in the back seat. I contained myself, trying to keep the question from blurting out of my mouth.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Carol."

"Oh, you can just call me Annie." She smiled.

"Okay, Annie." I didn't like informalities as you could probably tell from earlier. I would probably end up calling her Mrs. Carol anyways. Her daughter gave her a look like "what are you doing?"

I shrugged and watched an interesting beaded charm dangle in the window. It was an upside down triangle, a red string of beads cut horizontally through the middle. It wasn't long to Luna's house, and when I saw what her mother was wearing I realized why she warned me. She had on black combat boots, monotone camo pants, and a white shirt with a black cat on it. She wore a white and black polka dotted bandana on her head. Luna smiled at me nervously and I noticed Luna wore the same style, just varied, black high heeled boots, black pants, grey GIR shirt with a Three Days Grace hoodie. Her hair was styled out of her eyes.

*Interesting.* I thought.

I walked into the house that looked normal from the outside. It was considerably dark in the front hallway lined by candles on the wall. I was brought into the living room and offered herbal tea while the food was making. I could already smell hot fresh rolls.

The living room was small, a low wooden coffee table surrounded by purple and gold sitting pillows on a purple rug with yellow stars.

The tea was served from a black clay tea set. As she walked in Luna's mother put out the jasmine incense. She didn't need it the tea smelled so strong of lavender. I was still curious. The tea made me relax, my shoulders fell, and I was able to smile sweetly.  
"Alrighty." Her mother said sitting down across from me. "How are you Gretchen?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, grades alright?"

"Perfect straight A's." I announced happily.

"Even better, so you have some wiggle room for extra curricular?"

"Yes, yes I do, although I don't need any." I knew it was coming so I decided to decline before they asked and then they would forget it.

"Is it fun having your sister in town?"

"I missed her, so yes, it is."

"Even with all the vampires around." My eyes widened. I attempted to swallow my sip of tea, it wasn't going. I finally forced it.

"How do you-"

"Mom! I told you that we should do this after dinner! Now she's not going to eat anything!"

"What? Why?" I had the sudden fear I was going to be poisoned.

"It's a little unnerving that's all." Luna gave me a strange look at my new shocked expression.

"Okay. So, you were saying?" I asked

"Since MOM blew the whole play it cool routine, we'll tell you straight out. My family is all part of an organization that is dedicated to keeping humans safe from vampires. Very few of their kind know of us, and the ones that do, well, there's nothing they can do about it. The thing is that since you found out by yourself, and you're obviously very good about securing the paranormal. We were wondering if you'd like to join up."

"What exactly do you do? You don't hurt them do you? The Cullen's are really nice." I hastily complimented trying to make-up for my comment last night.

"No, like we said before. We just protect humans from the dangerous ones. Right now we're stationed here just in case nomads pop by, or the occasion the Cullen's go mentally insane. Of course you would also be stationed here, unless the Cullen's left and they needed less people here."

"How am I supposed to do that? How do _you_ do that? They're faster, stronger, we're prey in their eyes!"

"Well, psionics mostly. It's fun, although it takes a while to learn. Are you willing to take that position up? You could quit at anytime, but if you quit you couldn't join back up again for at least two years, but truly you're in for life. Somehow you'd get sucked back in."

"Really? Psionics? That sounds....dangerous." I said using the word Alice had before.

"It is, we're not going to lie to you. It's life threatening, but we believe in you." Her mom said with wide eyes.

I thought about this for a minute. A place where I finally fit in and could protect Bella at the same time, at least for a while.  
"That sounds...good, actually. I think I would like it." I nodded, appalled at what I was saying.

"Well then, that's settled. We'll discuss your benefits over dinner."

Luna's cell blasted MCR. She fished it out of her too-tight pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah Buddy, you can come over now."

"Yes! I love your mom's food!" A boy on the other side answered. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Well of course mom, I love yours more. I was just being polite. We'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Cool." Luna hung up and told me to come into the kitchen. I followed her. The kitchen smelled deeply of herbs and had black marble counter tops, glittering granite floors, and was decorated, much like the rest of the house, with moons and celestial things.

Luna's mother had followed us and was now putting things on the table. "Lune, could you grab the newcomers package in the bottom drawer?"

"I told you not to call me that, mother, and yes, I can." She opened the black wooden drawer with the moon shaped handle and pulled out a plastic bag with who knows what all inside. She slid a few of the things out on the counter. The first looked like a postcard with a barcode picture on the back. "Fill this out, and give it back to me."

I flipped it over. Name, address, social security number, height, weight, hair length, food allergies. It went through my whole description, and my favorite countries. "Is this supposed to be my memoirs when I die?" I asked her filling out each space. On the other half of that side were a bunch of fields I had to leave blank, codename, cell phone number, and a few other things.

"No, you done?" I nodded. She took the card and fed it into a slot between the counter and the backsplash. "It'll come back sometime soon. By the time you get home you'll have a different wardrobe in your closet. They ask you about countries and food allergies so they know the best places to send you. The social security number is so they can keep your credit score perfect. You never know when you'll be buying odd ends. This is your panic button." She slid me a silver dog tag with a small keypad on one side. Whenever you're out numbered press 5 to call, and then type the amount of people you think you need to help. The ratio is roughly three agents per vampire. Then add one, because you don't know how to do anything yet. Although I highly doubt you'll have any trouble.

This is your discount card. We get free Starbucks. Late night missions can be hard-hitting. Did you know the formula for Starbucks coffee was specifically made for our association? Of course you didn't, never mind."

As she went on a large, tanned muscular boy had been sneaking up behind her. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black jeans with converse. He reminded me of Emmet in some ways. He winked at me as he approached Luna.

She spun around and drop-kicked him to the floor then back flipped behind him. He got a kick to the head as he stood up. She stood on his chest proudly. "You still think you can do that can't you?"

"I've been trying."

"Darling, I've been trying to tell you for years, it's no use. Gretch this is Buddy, he and his family are also part of the organization. He's a sophomore."

I had seen him around. His mother and twin brothers walked in.

"So you're the new kid are you?" Buddy asked. "Your dad's the chief right? Your sister is hott." Luna slapped him.

"Pick up your jaw."

"I am, yup, and no comment." I answered sweetly, rocking back and forth from my toes to my heels.

The evening passed happily. Buddy's whole family was part of the company too, except for his father who was out on a mission. Sometime during the evening the information card was shot back out of the slot. Apparently a cell phone would be waiting in my room at home along with other things.

***The Next Day***

I got up, and slipped my chrome cell phone into my new black Gucci purse. My outfit that day included one inch, thick heeled boots that came up to my knees, a white and black plaid skirt, and an ivory shirt. My wallet now contained a credit card, a Starbucks discount card, and one thousand dollars cash. Agent Founder, the head of the company, had told me these things were "just in case" I ever had to go on a cross country chase or something like that on last minute. Basically he said spend as much as you want on yourself and use the card for everything you need. I had met him through a large HD television that popped out of the Carol's kitchen wall.

My dream closet had become a reality. Every style that I had ever wanted was in there and it was just as eccentric as I was. I especially admired the gothic Lolita contents.

It was a normal day for me, but Bella seemed a little off, like she was nervous about something.  
It had been a quiet night, and I hadn't been able to sleep without the sound of rain in my ear.  
That morning at school, Alice came over, and whispered in my ear that all was well, and I should stop being so jittery. I looked down at my shaking hand. I hadn't even noticed. The feeling was familiar now.

When I looked back up at her she gave me a quick smirk, and was gone before I could even say good-bye.

***Lunch***  
"Where are you going?" Luna giggled as she came up next to me on my way to lunch.

"Lunch. Aren't you?" I asked curious on where the situation was going. A smirk was already on my face in reaction to her sly little smile.

"Now see, this is where I come in, you naive little soul. You won't be having lunch with the regular people anymore. You are having lunch with the group."

"The group?" I asked, and once again, my heart began freaking out. The pain would have been unbearable to anyone who hadn't been used to it. I was used to a lot of things that normal people weren't. Other than the chest pains, super heightened senses, and casual fainting spells were part of my weekly routine. Not to mention the scar on my shoulder that ached whenever I was really trying to see something, or hear something, or smell something.

"This way darling." She turned me gently around, and I walked the opposite way, waving to Bella as I went.

"The library?" I asked as we approached the one story building, small enough to fit inside the bottom floor of my house.

"Yes, my dear. The library." We walked in, and past the small front desk. We wandered all the way to the back, the myths and fantasies section. "Pick up that book! Hurry before it explodes!" She spontaneously shouted pointing to a book on vampires. Out of panicked reflex I pulled it from the shelf and jumped back.

A black hole appeared under us, and we fell.


	5. First Lesson

I don't own any of the following characters from the original Twilight Saga although some are MINE.

A/N: I won't keep up the suspense any longer. Please continue and review at the end.

Then, I realized I wasn't falling. I was speeding down a cold metal ramp. It was fast, and I could tell Luna was used to it by the way she wasn't making any noise as we went. I looked at her smiling shadowed features, and realized there was nothing to fear besides loosing your stomach.

"What is this, Luna?" I asked annoyed at what she did to me.

"Entrance to the Human Protectors Agency underground convention center. This is where we eat lunch. There's a cafeteria where you can get food, and then you can go hang out in the lounge or take a class while you're eating. We should be somewhere under the Atlantic right now."

"I'm that far away from Bella!" I shrieked. "I should have stayed!"

"No problem Gretchen. There's no point in Edward coming to school in the middle of the day, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to hurt Carlisle by coming back only to do that."

"I guess you're right." I said breathing deeply, trying to get my pulse to stop burning.

"Calm down. Will you? You're going to have a heart attack." She glanced at me with a worried expression.

"I'm trying. How fast are we going?"

"About 5000 mph."

"WHAT THE FREAK!" I yelped again. My heart rate sped up, my chest hurt, especially my shoulder. I could feel the wind hit each one of my pores, and far away a small light became apparent. "Is that it?!" I asked hopefully.

"Calm down! You're flipping out on me, Gretch!" She became more shocked at my behavior. It wasn't pretty to see Gretchen Swan have a spaz attack.

"Sorry." I apologized and tried to breathe. Sure enough the light became larger and engulfed us both. I landed in a soft pile. It knocked the wind out of me. My head hurt like crud, the scar on my shoulder throbbed hard. I opened my eyes to stare at the vent that I just fell out of. "Owwww."

"Gretch are you okay?" Luna crawled over to me.

"Mostly. I think I threw out my shoulder." I sat up and rubbed it then held my head in my hands trying to get rid of my headache. Colors swirled through my mind. After a few minuets of being perfectly still my head stopped throbbing, and my scar stopped hurting, and I could give Luna the angry glare I had been mustering up inside me.

"Why did you take me on that thing Luna?"

"Because we're required to come here for lunch."

"THAT THING WAS WORSE THAN BEING ON ALICE CULLEN'S BACK!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you how fast we were going." She wondered out loud.

"YEAH! MAYBE!" I exerted myself shouting at her, and a weak pain in my shoulder came back. I slid down the mountain of pillows and stared around me. Children of all different ethnicities were walking around with trays, checking schedules, going to classes. The large room had a cafeteria line at the front and smaller rooms running off of it. Its main feature was a wall of clocks, one for each time zone of the world.

"It's amazing isn't it." Luna stared around at the room. "This way." Luna led me to the cafeteria line. For the expanse of the place it was quite short and had no cafeteria ladies. It seemed like an ordinary sack lunch variety, sandwiches, fruit, carrot sticks, jello, yogurt, juice.

"Why can't we just eat at school?" I said picking one from a few of the selections.

"Well they like to keep their agents healthy. With all our coffee drinking we need balance to become the best we can be. Oh, there's also a nap room over there for people who need to sleep sometime so they can do night shifts. Sorry, that was random. All this stuff is organic."

"That's great." I said not excited about it one bit, but interested. How did it get enough food to feed all the agents in the world? All the kids anyway.

We sat down at a table with a large boom box in the middle surrounded by Buddy, Tyler, and Buddy's smaller twin brothers.

"Ai! LoonAh!" A Scottish girl who was behind the boom box leaned around to see her. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Gretchen, she's hyperactive. Gretchen this is Catherine, she's underactive."  
"WhAt's thAt, suppossed to mean?"

"You don't do much, and you've been in the soc a long time. Gretchen's new, has a new assignment, and has a lot harder training than you ahead of her." Luna turned to me. "She babysits a stable."

"I'm lost." I said.

"I'll translate." Buddy raised his hand. "Luna said that you were new, and made fun of Cath for having to watch a boring vampire that's been one for centuries. She's saying you have it more exciting."

"Well YOU babysit stables too aye?"

"It's a whole family." Luna snapped.

"Even moore staible, thare you go. Unless you've gotten a new project recently?" Catherine smiled at me.

"Catherine be nice. There's nothing wrong with training a newb!" Luna sat down and I at down next to her. I rolled my eyes at this Catherine person, then turned my attention to Tyler, who I never before realized, always missed lunch in forks.

"Yes, but if she turns out wrong it's your fault. I've been down that road."

"I know, I thought it would be more challenging."

"Sometimes less challenging is good Luna." Catherine said darkly. "You don't have to leave your family, abandon friends, make new ones, lose people you love."

"That's true, but I felt like I wasn't doing anything, and she found out about vampires all on her own. She came pre-knowledgeable."

"Well welcome anyways Graichen." I nodded and started eating. One of the twins balanced a french fry on his nose. The other attempted to stack a mini marshmallow on top of the french fry as it was being balanced. We discussed things like school even though I wanted to talk about anime, and I eventually did with Buddy. Luna put in a few comments, the twins really got into it, and Catherine rolled her eyes at us "dorks".

Life as a Human protector made life a lot easier and more friendly too. I settled into the schedule quickly. It was as easy as getting Jacob to give me that truck for 80 bucks. Maybe it was even easier. Was that possible? Jacob was easy to debate with, Billy too. Charlie hadn't been talking to them lately because of the great Cullen battle they had a few weeks ago. It was because of the rumors at La Push, that I started doing research on the mysterious family, and now I'm exuberant I had. Now I was positive I could take care of Bella. I would just have to train up a little.

Luna surprised me Thursday.  
"Alright Gretch, your first lesson starts today. I'm sure you've had enough alone time over the course of the years, but your first assignment is to really try your best to be alone and reflect on what kind of person you are. Your ambitions, dreams, personality, without the influence of anyone else. Do some writing on it for yourself, so you can look back on it later." I agreed, but with my new-found popularity it was hard to keep in the dark. At lunch I went into the meditation room with all the other newbs there were sitting quietly staring into space. I joined them and felt the silence empower me as I thought and chewed on a fresh celery stick. I realized that I didn't understand why I was doing this exercise, and that I am an extremely proud and overprotective person who stands up for my rights and the rights of others.

This was not an accomplishment.

I already knew those things. What was I supposed to find? That I truly am an empty shell of a person? That was obvious.

Luna told me to spend some more time on it. We agreed I would try my best to be alone for the weekend, and I would try to find something.

I spent most my time in the forest, worrying about Bella, accidently picturing her in a bloody heap over a treacherous trig text book, stained by the handprints of the repentant Edward who I would not take mercy on when I returned.

My path to self discovery wasn't working. I couldn't find anything I didn't already know and found myself completely knowledgeable.

Monday, I rode to school with Bells, completely blanking about what lie ahead for me at school. My good days came to an abrupt halt when I saw the russet hair of Edward Cullen rising from the depths of his silver Volvo like a snake from its hole.


	6. Snowballs

I do not own the following characters who are from the original Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer although I do own all the others.

***Edward***

I got out of my car and wanted to run all the way back to Alaska. What was I doing? Was I endangering my family further for stupid reasons? Then I caught Gretchen's stare. Shock and fear in her eyes turned to black fury.

*Edward, I can't believe I forgot! I'm such an idiot. Ugh! I don't even know how to fight, yet. What was the society thinking putting me on a mission? I don't know anything!*

I walked a few steps toward her and signaled her to come over to me with my eyes. Alice walked up beside me.

"I told her you were coming back. She should be scared, but she doesn't have a right to be angry with you."

"She's not angry, she just forgot. She's angry at herself."

"Oh, well, see you at lunch."

"Okay."

***Gretchen***

I made sure Bella was walking to her class before I walked the rest of the way to Edward. I knew I should be trusting, but the truth was I wanted him as far away from Bella as he could possibly be. I wished he had stayed away.

"Gretchen, I'm not going to hurt your sister."

"On purpose." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sure I can control myself after my hunting trip this weekend. I would try to get a seat change, but after what I must of looked like last class period I think the reason would be a little obvious. So I'm going to give it a week or so."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable."

"In the mean time don't think I'll plain out ignore her like I do everyone else. I can't hear her thoughts, and I'll be curious." We began walking towards building 4 where both of our first period classes were.

"Wow, you two really make a pair. You're both dangerously curious." I stopped that thought and returned to being slightly calm.

"Maybe it is a bad thing." I rolled my eyes at his poetic way of thinking when he started looking at the sky lost in his thoughts. "Well I'll see you later Gretchen."

"See you, Edward."

It got a lot colder during the day, and soon small white flakes tumbled out of the sky. I was on edge the whole morning trying not to think about what could be coming after lunch. That didn't stop lunch from coming, and I walked fretfully towards the library.

Luna came up beside me.

"Where're you going?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh God, Luna! Can't I stay on a schedule for more than three days?" I stopped wondering where she was taking me this time. I started to hope we would sit in the cafeteria today and I would get to see Bella just in case the next class would be too late. What were my last words to her? I couldn't remember the morning, only a fear and distraction that blurred everything else.

"Well today is sort of a special occasion, so sorry, no."

A shadow much larger than mine made me seem to vanish in the new fallen snow. Buddy. I spun around throwing a kick to what I thought was his head. A strong pale hand caught it, and held it in the air. "Emmet?!" I was startled he was the one to creep up behind me.

"Happy first snow!" He smiled joyfully, but it darkened quickly. "We're going to kick your butts." I felt my face look back at him in horror.

"We'll see about that, Cullen." Luna threw a playful glare at him.

"What's going on?" I asked hopping on my stable foot to keep the pain from getting to me.

"Snowball fight!" Buddy came up behind Luna and glomped her.

Rosalie peered out from around Emmet and cleared her throat.

"Hey Rose!" He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Emmet, my leg is going numb!" I begged.

"Whoops, sorry." He let me down. Alice appeared by my side.

"Snowball fight against them?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"Sure!" Tyler exclaimed "Everyone else is too easy!"

"Agreed." Edward said as he, along with Jasper joined the group. "Not much fun."

"Although of couse ewe won't be plAing, Graichen." Catherine also joined us, clad in Scottish wear.

"How'd she get here?" I asked pointing.

"Magic!" Luna joked as she came around and grabbed my shoulders from behind. "Enough questions let's go!"

Trees came at me like bullets. I tucked my head inside the back of Alice's head. When I was brave enough to look I saw no one else around. I tried to ask her if se might have veered off course, but my voice was lost in the hard wind coming at us. She just smiled and shook her head.

We stopped in a crystal white clearing as big as at least three football fields sewn together. Luna, Buddy, Catherine, and Tyler were already waiting there looking exaggeratingly bored.

"What took ewe so long?" Catherine said staring at her nails.

"Well some of us can't teleport. You're so mean Catherine!" Alice shoved Catherine's shoulder teasingly, and let me down.

Carlisle was spraying a line of bright orange paint in a large square that took up a quarter of the field. Across the field a girl a little younger than the twins was sliding off Jasper's back. Esme was putting the twins down, and they thanked her for the ride.

I didn't know humans could do so many things. There was so much our bodies didn't seem capable of, like out traveling a vampire, yet examples stood in front of me. So maybe Bella did stand some sort of miniscule chance. She wouldn't have the knowledge to use it. So shouldn't I try to teach her what I've learned, or would she even believe in psionics enough to use them?

"Gretchen, why don't you go sit over there with the new girl. You guys aren't playing this time around. You'd be liabilities more than help." Luna said pointing to the girl with really long hair who was sitting down next to the orange outlined field.

"Oh thanks." I said smiling.

"Just telling you the truth." She shrugged. "Now get over there." I walked to the girl's left side and sat down.

"Hello." I said pleasantly watching the others prepare.

"Hi." The little girl said shyly. We sat in silence for the next few minutes and I wondered how a girl her age could have been pulled into the society unless she was one of Tyler's relations.

The two teams lined up in the center of the field facing each other. Carlisle, who was standing on the sidelines opposite of us, threw his arm down, and everyone went into motion.

The vampires were fighting with their strength and speed, and it was blocked by energy that was seemingly invisible, but stopped every one of the vampire's punches and kicks. Buddy was sitting on top of Alice, which seemed terribly wrong to any onlookers. Obviously he was doing something to stop her thought process with the invisible energy, but needed her still to do it. Jasper sprung on top of him, but Buddy shielded him, so Jasper bounced off like a spring.

"I can't see anything." The girl beside me complained. "This isn't any fun."

"What can't you see?" If she was too short or something I could lift her on my shoulders, or I would have if the one wasn't throbbing so bad. Until she had taken me out of my daze I hadn't noticed the pain running off it like cold fire.

"Everything, it's just a big blur! How are you seeing it?"

"I don't know." I gripped my shoulder with my left hand. "I guess I slow it down with my mind." I tried to see what was going on with the fight. Tyler was being brutally pummeled with snow by Rosalie. The two twins were jumping all over Edward, knocking him to the ground several times, but this didn't last when Emmet grabbed both of them by the coat collars and held them high in the air.

***Carlisle***

I watched Gretchen from across the field. She always smelled so strange like sour and sweet combined. I definitely smelled hints of poppies, a tad of sunflower certainly some lemon. Her eyes were darting so fast the pupils made it seem she had two dark holes in her head. I could hear her heartbeat. It was faster than any humans I had ever measured. 200 beats per minute wasn't normal. She was clawing at the right shoulder of her coat. At first I thought it had been thrown out on the ride here, but then her grip became tighter, and she fell into the snow. Her eyes closed, and her heart stopped.


	7. The Future Hath Not been Prevented

I do not own any of the following characters from the original Twilight series although I do own some of my own that are sprinkled throughout this piece of literature.

A/N: If you don't get why Catherine's quotes are all misspelled by now it's her accent. She's Scottish remember? If the letter is capitalized the stress is on that letter, but don't assume it's a correct Scottish accent. I'm making good guesses based off of ones I've heard.

***Edward***

The game stopped. We all rushed to Gretchen. She was unconsciously mumbling something. Her head was filled with swirling colors and images. Most of which I didn't understand. I couldn't identify the snippets of voices or faces although some did seem familiar, but at the speed they were going there was no way I could catch them. Nothing was clear. Luna had asked me to help her on this assignment if I could, yet there was nothing I was able to do.

Carlisle apparated at my side and began checking things like heart rate. "Is she epileptic?" He asked Luna.

"I don't know. I don't think she is. Do you know what happened?" (A/N: well obviously not because he just asked you, sry, back to the story)

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, do you hear anything?"

"I can't make out anything. There's definitely a vampire or two in there. It's just a lot of blurry images and sound. Nothing I can really go by. The words I'm hearing aren't even English, but again it's too fast. There's a woman I can't recognize. Maybe that's her mom."

"But she's still thinking, so that's good."

"She's still feeling things. Amazement, bewildered, wondered, confused…"

***Gretchen***

As the flash of images and sound came to me I lost all thoughts connected to them. Some things I caught for brief moments. Sun warming my skin, a brush going through my hair, a beautiful face of a woman were some of the things I caught on to just as these things faded to darkness. I remembered the woman well. She had brown flowing hair to her waist along with one silver eye, and one blue eye. I couldn't keep what she was wearing in mind, but her face was so pretty.

I felt a cool dampness on the back of my head, and heard voices above me alongside fast breathing. I opened my eyes to the bright sun reflecting on the snow and blazing into my face. I didn't remember where I was until I saw all the faces around me. "What happened?" I asked, disoriented.

"You fainted, Gretch." Luna said smirking at me jokingly. "Must have been all the tension from the game, right guys?" She elbowed Carlisle, and wore an absolutely put on smile.

"Oh!" Carlisle said realizing he was supposed to play along. "Maybe you do a little too much school work Gretchen."

"Nerd!" The twins said in unison.

I sat up and frowned at all of them as I looked around. "You're not going to tell me what really happened, are you?"

"Sorry Gr-" Esme started before she was knocked aside by Catherine.

"Wale the trUth wAs that EdUard oover hear skeeded out of ronge and Accidentally fale on ewe and knocked ewe out, but we didn't want to scar you."

I glared at Edward. "That's two strikes for you today Cullen. I suggest you don't get any more on my bad side. So am I okay?" I directed the question to Carlisle.

"Fine, just get some rest, and drink more water." (A/N: In his head he's thinking… *I've never given someone a fake diagnostic before! I feel terrible. I shouldn't be allowed to call myself a doctor! Why don't I just go home and rip up my license now!*)

"So who won?" I asked. By the look on their faces it was obvious. "You didn't finish the game did you?" I slouched disappointed they would stop for such a minimal affair.

"Sorry Gretchen." Luna smiled. "We know that you would rather us not forfeit the game over YOU BEING KNOCKED OUT COLD, but we just couldn't bring ourselves away from making sure you were okay."

"Well thank-you." I grumbled, the chest pains started up again.

"We could finish it up after school if the snow is still here." Carlisle suggested shrugging.

"Eh, doesn't seem likely." Alice said with her fingers on her temples.

"Well another time then." Esme sighed. "Let's get you back to school." For the third time in a week I was on Alice's back, and I was getting used to it now. It wasn't half as scary as the first.

We got back with only five minutes to spare, and in English I had to smuggle a sandwich to keep my anxious stomach from growling. At the end of English, I ran.

I ran towards the sidewalk I usually met Bella on. I had to stand on the side to avoid getting run over by the crowd of people rushing to their next class. I tapped my foot looking at my watch. Why was she so late? This wasn't like her unless she had to take an alternate route to avoid someone. I could understand why avoiding Mike would be of her priorities. Would Edward be too cowardly to show his face to me if something did happen? Although of course if something did indeed happen then it would have been all the way around the town by then and the people walking to class would be walking in fear, or running home.

A dark-haired Bella now walked towards me in a daze. *Good, a little dazed, but completely unharmed.* I thought. *Good-job Edward!* I yelled in my brain excitedly trying to get it to him. He most likely would.

"Hey Gretch, why so early?" Bella asked.

"Why so late? We probably only have a minute left." The passing period was five minutes.

"No, we have," she looked at her watch, "four."

"Oh, well then." I joined the two juniors and politely asked Mike to leave so I could talk to my sister. He agreed and slowed down to about ten feet away from us.

"So how was last period?" I asked inquisitively.

"You sent Mike away because you wanted to ask me how my day went? I thought it was about puberty or something." Bella sighed in relief. She was very glad I didn't need any assistance in that department.

"Yup, and no." I smiled.

"It went fine actually. Edward Cullen actually talked to me."

"Really?" I asked with feinted surprise. "About what?"

"Just about my whole life story." She cocked her head, confused at her own thoughts. This was good. It was in Edwards nature to know everyone's life story anyway, so nothing must have gone wrong.

"That's odd. Well, like I said, stay away from him." I warned her again.

"I don't see what's wrong with him- anymore."

"Just trust me on this one. He isn't someone you should hang out with." I said for the second time.

"Okay." She agreed then motioned for Mike to catch up with us. Everything continued naturally.

Until the next day…

Luna had let me sleep over at her house that night so she could make sure I didn't go unconscious again. When we arrived at school Buddy drove us and parked next to the silver Volvo. I was quite happy that day with no reason to worry.

I saw Bella bending over a chained truck tire. Wow, Charlie did something right. While I was reveling in the epiphany I didn't see the van coming, its tires screeching, and I didn't see the people scream and run away, and I didn't see Edward leave my side. All I saw was a blur that hit Bella, and then the reckless van smashed into the scene.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Luna screamed. The tones of a cell phone dialed 911. I ran towards Bella from across the blacktop, and during the time I was running everything went black, and the cold ice hit me.


	8. Betrayal and Pain

***Bob the Ambulance Guy*** (A/N: I might do more with him later, but I'm not sure)

"Bob, let me on that ambulance!" Carlisle demanded as we were getting ready to jump in. This was unexpected considering nothing ever interesting happened in Forks. I could understand why Carlisle would want all the action he could get especially when his wife wanted to live in a small town. He probably wanted this action all the time, but I never really saw Carlisle in that light. He was always caring and happy to serve his patients even if it was a minor thing like a broken finger.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I can't let you on because you aren't ambulance certified."

"Listen, Bob." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and came closer so he could whisper. "One of the girls that was in the wreck is a regular patient I have under special conditions. I need to be able to treat those conditions as soon as possible." He had a death serious face on, and I knew Carlisle was one of the best doctors in the United States, probably even the world, but still, it was the police chief daughters which could mean either two things. He could ticket me, and I could lose my job over this, or he would care enough about his daughters not to ticket me. I was extremely hoping for the second one.

"You're in, let's go." Carlisle jumped up the height of the ambulance with the speed and agility as if he had been doing it for years. He truly _was_ the best doctor in the world.

***Carlisle***

I wasn't sure what I would face when I got there. Had Bella been cut? Had anyone else? Were my children strong enough to hold against the lust? Did I teach them right? If Esme were in my head she would have said, "Of course dear, you taught them well," but how could I be sure until I got to the accident? Another thing was if Gretchen wasn't fit to be seen by humans for a while, how would I cover that? Well, I would find a way. I've been in the lying game too long not to easily slide past that setback.

The ambulance stopped. It didn't take long to get there because of the towns size.

I was amazed. The scene was like a painting before me. A few feet away Gretchen was lying in a heap of blood, not one of my children had strayed from their place next to Edward's car, although where Edward was surprised me.

"Bob, get her first." I pointed to Gretchen in a daze. She looked terrible with a broken neck and spine, some limbs were also torn, and her face had a cut across it highlighted in blood. A burning itch at the back of my throat came forward although I had either sunk too far into medical or father mode to notice. My family gave me too much credit, especially Edward. I have too many distractions to bother with my diet. What I was seeing in front of me confirmed Edward was in much more control than I ever could be, or he was very much distracted as well.

At first the thought strayed across my mind that maybe he was about to make a mistake, and I got here just in time, but as I watched him I realized he was the one protecting Bella, not for the sake of our family, but for the sake of her. He cradled her so tenderly as he stared into her eyes preying she wouldn't discover him for what he was. They spoke to each other softly. Edward was trying, not to let his ego voice waver in uncertainty as he tried to convince her that what she saw was ridiculous…whatever she saw. He was so entranced he didn't even realize I was thinking all this.

Just then he gave me a glare. So he _was_ listening, just not very hard.

*I'm going to get a full explana- never mind I don't need one.* I smirked, and saw him roll his eyes at what I thought and what Bella said.

I went back into med mode hopping into the vehicle and began to clean the wounds with alcohol so I could see the damages more clearly. She was unconscious; obviously, her heart rate had stopped again. Bob was staring at Gretchen, probably thinking she was dead as he quickly cleaned off other areas.

A/N: I am not a doctor and don't know any medical terms, please excuse that and thank-you.

I grabbed the defibrillator and began trying to start her heart rate up again. I wish I had Edward or Jasper with me, so I could know what was happening inside her head. The treatment wasn't working, her skin was getting colder, and the color under her eyes was deepening to a purple blue. How could this be happening? I was entranced at the smell of venom creeping through her system.

"Dr. Cullen, was this 'special case' being dropped in a vat of radioactive fluid?" Bob asked pointing at a cut on her arm that was healing itself while her whole spine was reassembling. I was in complete shock. I didn't know who I was any more. This girl had poison stored somewhere in her system, and could turn it off and on as necessary. She should have been dead right now, but her body responded to the fact her body was failing by using the venom as a stabilizer.

I wanted to know how, and I wanted to know why, and I wanted to know now. I hadn't felt anything this questionable since when I first became a vampire. The whole situation belonged to someone in the mental ward. Edward obsessed with a human girl he barely knew, not to mention one to his powers are immune, little nobody Gretchen being something supernatural herself. I had a feeling the whole thing was connected to the Swan heritage, somehow…

Her eyes shot open, although they weren't really seeing anything. Her expression was still blank. A cloudy haze covered her irises. Her head rolled over to face Bob. I didn't know how to stop what was happening. In five seconds time, Bob had collapsed on the floor. Was she using a power that only presented itself through venom? I wasn't sure. Gretchen's eyes closed again.

We were at the Hospital. I told a nurse that Bob had fainted at the sight of the blood, and she warily accepted that as the truth. He was taken to one of the beds, and the others tried to revive him. With the help of another doctor I rolled Gretchen into a private room for examination, and asked my coworker to get my children.

"Don't you need my help with some of that machinery Doc?" He asked pointing at the equipment that would look confusing to any human.

"No, that's quite alright, thank-you." I closed the door and began work. I attached her to an IV and heart monitor. The others had heard me ask the doctor for them, and seconds later they entered.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but that paragraph made me think of a joke. What do they call an IV in Rome? A 4! Hahahaha….yeah.)

"What happened? Oh my-" Edward looked at Gretchen. Where there had been blood and broken bones they were now fixed and she appeared fully transformed.

"No Edward." I answered what would be his next question. "She's done it on her own, but I don't know how she has. Could you get me B positive please?" I asked showing him where the blood bank was in my mind.

"Sure." He said uncertainly and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go."

"Thank-you." Luna and Buddy came in and gaped in fear.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." I hooked up another IV with the new blood supply and watched as the color re-entered her cheeks, and she became human again.

"So is she a vampire?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. She's part human whatever she is."

"Her thoughts were the same as last time, but I still can't catch anything except that woman." Edward pulled a piece of notebook paper out of his pocket along with a pencil. Using the floor as a desk he bent down and scribbled the exact picture of the woman without any frustration. "This is her." He showed the picture to Luna and Buddy. Do either of you recognize her? Maybe Gretchen had a picture of her at her house."

"No. I've never seen her before." Luna confirmed. "This is gotten completely out of hand." She put a hand on her forehead and fell into the chair beside her.

"What exactly was your assignment?" Alice asked her.

"The assignment was to watch her, and figure out what she was. I'm just supposed to figure things out to be sure she's not dangerous. Taylor sensed strong waves coming off her aura, and reported it to the big boss asking if he could investigate further. He was already on the Cullen Project so he couldn't participate. That's why he got so mad this morning and wasn't careful, because I got a lead yesterday at the snowball fight. I asked if I could have the case, and so that's why I've been doing all this. So she doesn't hurt someone, or herself.

***Gretchen****

I heard everything they were saying. That whole time I was unconscious. I didn't understand them. I thought it was a strange dream. The irrationality of the whole situation proved it.

Feeling came back to me. I grabbed Luna's phone off the chain looped around the handle of her purse. I looked at my reflection, glinting off the light of the phone. I was sickly pale, and looked unhealthy. I could move easily though.

I knew everything that happened at the accident. My senses had been sharp, but I still had thought it to be an odd dream I was having until I saw myself in the silver phone. Frustration and anger grew with the effects of betrayal down inside me.

"Gretchen." Luna gasped at the speed and agility I had undone the chain. I threw it back at her face. Until Edward shoved his hand in front of her face to stop it, and when he caught it was thrown backwards, I hadn't realized the force at which I had thrown it. I froze for a few seconds before glaring at Luna harshly. "You're _such_ a good friend Luna, not telling me what you've really been hanging out with me for." I felt rage spark.

They had all lied to me. Every last one of them kept my own unknown identity from me. I guess I was really foolish for believing them. My breathing was fast and harsh as my voice lashed out at all of them. "You all knew!"

"Gretchen, calm down." Jasper held my shoulders down to the bed. I struggled, but the newfound strength had left me. Every piece of hate I tried to pull from the depths disintegrated and fell below a heavy calm feeling that had come over me. I had no choice to do as he said, and eventually I relaxed against the bed. He released me and took a step back, but I still couldn't grab the right amount of anger I needed.

"I never could see her, and now I guess I know why." Alice watched me with a stern, blank expression.

Carlisle approached me. Edward put a hand on his shoulder to warn him. "Be careful, she doesn't trust any of us now." He whispered.

*You bet I don't.* I thought. Then I remembered Bella. Didn't I owe Edward somewhat? He did save her. No, I don't owe _him_ anything.

Carlisle adjusted the bag that was now half-full. In just a few more minutes I might have been able to rush out with my dignity in tact. "Gretchen, you'll be able to leave soon. Your sister is fine. She had minor damage. After that you can leave if you want to, guessing you would if you heard all that."

"Every last bit." I spat.

His hands squirmed nervously. Then he became serious. "Do you know what you did to Bob?" He asked. "He was ambulance driver on board, because if you do we need to know how to reverse it."

Tears started coming from my eyes. I hadn't been in control at that moment. I didn't know what took over. "I don't know." My voice cracked. "I didn't do it on purpose." Again I was calmed. The tears came to a stop, so that was what Luna was trying to protect me from. The only fate worse than death would be killing someone else.

"Don't worry." Edward said closing his eyes. "He's waking up now. He doesn't remember a thing."

"Well." Carlisle pulled out the needle in my arm, and snapped the latex gloves off. "I guess you can go now Gretchen. You're probably very angry with us, and I'd like to apologize from the bottom of my heart."

"Sure, sure." I repeated a line Jake seemed to be using frequently. I looked down at my bloodstained clothes. My comfort T-shirt, a large one I wore to bed last night and didn't feel like changing in the morning, was ruined. It was the one from the Quillete museum on the reservation. On the front was a gentle-faced wolf, and under its great fuzzy head, now covered in red, were the words "The Power of The Wolf" in cursive font. My biodegradable jeans were also torn and splattered. It really made me want to visit the gift shop, and re-buy all the stuff, so Jacob didn't feel bad his Christmas gift got ruined.

"Um, Gretchen." Carlisle stopped me. I turned around.

"Yes, Sir." I swiveled around with grace.

"I wonder if you should stay here for the night, so I can run a few tests, and we can make sure you don't have some sort of attack when you go home."

"It's fine Dr. Cullen." I said protectively. "I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Alright, but at least let Alice help you into these bandages so you _look_ partially damaged."

I nodded. We went into the small bathroom attached to the room and Alice helped me wrap my stomach and fit my arm into a sling. We were quiet for the most part. Before we went out she told me that I needed to limp a little, and try to look tired. I was a good actor, I would make it.

"Alice." I stopped her.

"Yes Gretchen, everyone knew, and no Gretchen, I can't see you. I have no idea what you are."

"Oh." I wanted to cry again. I thought I could trust Alice and know she wouldn't lie to me. I thought wrong. I left the room, and didn't look at Luna or Buddy as they walked silently on either side of me. They knew what they had done wrong. Carlisle was walking behind us to check on my sister. Something was wrong, because Edward was ten feet in front of us walking as if he couldn't wait to do something. He went into the room where my sister was, and I wanted to kill him. First I tried to rationalize, thinking about how he had to cover for his family, but his true intent seemed perfectly clear by the smirk on his face as he entered.

I had to walk away into the waiting room. It would be no problem trying to look forlorn and disfigured. The small hallway opened into a large waiting room filled to the brim with the entire Forks High School.

Charlie, and to my happy surprise, Jake, rushed up to hug me.

"Jake!" I hugged him gently still trying to seem weak.

"You're freezing Gretch!" Jake jumped back.

"Gretchen are you alright?" Charlie asked hugging me. "Wow, you are cold."

"I'm fine Dad. Dr. Cullen sewed me up. My arm should be okay in a few weeks."

"I knew you were tough. You grew up with me and Sam." Jake elbowed me in the side. I winced for effect. "Sorry." He scratched his head nervously. "You're coming down to the beach today and we'll get you a new shirt. I feel bad your Christmas present got ruined."

"Jake you don't have to do that."

Billy rolled up in his wheelchair. "Hey Gretchen. Everything going well?"

"I'm all better, mostly." His old wise eyes were troubled, and then I realized if I was part vampire would I be allowed on the reservation anymore? Would Billy black, great chief of the Quileute's kick me off? The reservation was the only place where I could find kind people who actually liked me. I went and hugged him around the shoulders. My touch didn't seem to alarm him. He probably assumed that it was from being around Dr. Cullen.

"How is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She's fine Dad. She's just waiting for Dr. Cullen to release her." When was Jasper going to get distracted so I could be angry?

Girls from school stormed around me. I told them I was fine for the fiftieth time, and then they left for school where most people were headed now except for Angela's crew. Jacob gave me an eyebrow and I shrugged him off, going down the hallway again to get Bella.

She was having a fighting match with Edward.

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." Edward said, and I knew Jasper wasn't controlling me then. She had seen. She knew something was up. No! That just means she'll be more curious! I had to keep her in the dark, but I hated lying to my sister. Bitterness filled my soul. I couldn't stand it. I felt just like those liars! My whole life would be a lie to her. She'd never really know her little sister, and I guess she never had.

"Why did you even bother?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Edward said, and left trying to run from the dark sadness that resided in my head.

Bella turned back to find me leaning up against the wall, arms folded. She glared at me. This shocked me. I jumped back and started to cry because that's when I realized Edward wasn't the only one going at top speeds to save her life, not only had Bella seen Edward, she saw me.

***Bob***

I looked at the records and never once did Gretchen Swan or Isabella check in with Forks Hospital. Carlisle must have been lying, and Gretchen, who knows what she was. I was scared stiff of the girl. Those cold eyes had knocked me out within seconds. Her skin was becoming as cold and hard as Carlisle's. What was this?

"Whoa! Sorry Bob, you better watch where you're going." Carlisle shifted me out of his way before proceeding down the hall. I caught his jacket collar.

"What is she?" I asked with pleading eyes to understand the hormonal hybrid that made me drop in sleep.

"You must be a little woozy from the trip. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon." He walked away.

They were all involved.


	9. Reverse

"Gretchen! Oh my gosh I thought you were dead!" All her anger vanished and she gently hugged me. "Aww, Gretch. That scared me to death! What _was_ that? I didn't even see you near m-" She broke off. I smiled guiltily at her, hoping she wouldn't be giving me a cold shoulder from now on.

"I'll tell you later Bella, but right now we have to go."

"Gretchen, you were hurt worse than that." She pointed out

I looked down at myself. Great, she noticed. "No, I'm fine." I said. "I get to take these off in a few weeks." More like, as soon as I came home it was going to be thrown on the floor until I have to come out of my room.

"But I thought for sure you were going to die, you didn't even look human when you got hit Gretch, you looked like road kill. Your clothes are disgusting." All the blood was beginning to dry.

"Guess the damage was not as bad as you thought, for the both of us." I smiled and shrugged.

She shook her head, and dragged me back towards the waiting room, "Unbelievable." I was quiet as we walked. "What are you? Why can't you tell me?" She turned back to me.

I looked at her forlornly. Was it safe for her to know the monster I was? Would it clue her in to what the Cullen's were? "I'll tell you later okay, now move, people can hear us."

She sighed. "If you do back out, Gretchen Swan, I won't be talking to you for a week."

"Of course I won't, now go!" We stumbled out of the hallway and back to the overly crowded waiting room. We went straight to Charlie and Billy. "Come on, move move move." We urged trying to get them out before our "friends" found us again. Charlie sort of supported us by the waist as we headed out.

Jacob loaded Billy in the car and we hopped in to ours as fast as we could.

"You're going to have to call Renee." Charlie flinched.

"Dad! You didn't!"

"Dad, why?!"

"Sorry girls, I owe you."

"Heck yeah you do." I snuggled into the leather of the back seat. In the rear view mirror I saw Jacob and Billy arguing about something. It looked like Billy was winning. At the end Jacob was pouting as much as I was.

When we got to the house we ended up having to call Renee first. We sat at the kitchen table telling her about ten thousand times that we were okay. She begged Bella to come home, and she asked me too. She said Forks was too dangerous for us. She was so right, but she needed to travel with her husband Phil. We couldn't take care of her anymore.

"You girls took quite a fall. It's a lucky thing you're just like your father." Billy said rubbing our shoulders as we sat on either side of him at the kitchen table.

"Edward Cullen was the one who saved me. I had nothing to do with it." Bella said. I was silent.

"That was nice of him." Billy said nervously. I nodded with wide eyes telling him I understood his point of view. This time Bella was silent.

Jacob and Charlie were frowning. They were the only ones totally in the black on this subject.

"Bells, do you need your pain meds?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, I just have to get some Tylenol from the cabinet. Do you need any?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Of course you are." She threw me a quick glare and walked off. I blushed and stared into a corner.

After another silence Charlie spoke. "Thank-you for coming, Billy. I know that was an awkward place for you to be."

"No problem, you're my best friend. Differences won't stop me from being there for you." He rolled over to Charlie, who bent down to give him a hug.

"I missed you big guy."

"Me too, I learned watching football isn't fun by yourself."

Bella returned. Charlie helped her down the last few steps so she wouldn't fall.

"Well," Billy said, "since you girls have the rest of the day off I thought you might want to go down to La Push with Jacob and see the beach, not to mention Gretchen needs a new outfit."

"You don't have to do that, Billy." I smiled and shook my head.

"I insist."

"Alright, let me change. I'll be right down." I limped up the stairs. Jacob came up beside me and grabbed my elbow.

"Gretch you're a mess."

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged.

From downstairs I heard Charlie and Bella. "Bella, she might need help getting dressed with her splint. Why don't you help her?"

"Dad, she doesn't need help, trust me."

"Go up there and help your sister. I don't know what's up with those two today." Bella angrily pushed her chair out and met us at the top.

"Thanks Jacob, I can take it from here." She said and took my arm, almost dragging me into my room.

"Hey, let go, that hurts." I tugged my hand back, she growled. I snatched her hand and pried it from my arm.

"Ow!" She fell back onto my bed and looked at her hand. It was starting to swell.

"Oh, Bella, sorry!" I rushed to her to examine it. I threw my arms around her neck. "I didn't mean it, don't be mad at me!" When I pulled back she looked mad, but then something in my face made hers soften. Maybe it was the fact that tears were streaming down my face.

"Gretchen, you're not hurt at all." She looked at the leg splint thrown across the room, and my sling, which I was completely out of; it hung from my neck.

"No," I shook my head, "I was, I thought I was going to die, but," She cut me off.

"Did that Cullen doctor do anything to you? Give you magic steroids that make you heal perfectly that he developed himself or something?"

"No, it wasn't him." I shook my head. "It was _me_ Bella. I healed by myself. Within ten minutes I was back to normal." She stared at me, not fearful, more like confused.

"Gretchen, what are you? What are they? Is Forks where they keep all the mutants or what?"

"It might as well be." I smiled weakly. "I don't know what I am. I'm not what they are, and I'm certainly not human, but I have to be. Don't I?"

"They're not human?"

"No, that's not what we're talking about Bella. I promised to keep their identities a secret. I figured it out myself. Bella, do you remember when I was born? Did anything go wrong."

She looked up, like she was trying to see that far back in her head. "Actually, it was pretty weird how you showed up. I haven't really thought about it until now."

"Girls are you ready yet?" Charlie asked. "You haven't killed each other have you?"

"No!" We both called.

"You get dressed, I'll explain." Bella said. I ran towards my closet and began fishing for clothes. Ironically I found an Olympic Bass shirt Charlie had gotten me from the bait shop. "I went to Charlie's during one summer. I stayed longer than usual. I remember when I stayed at Billy's during the day, towards the end of the trip Rebbecca had to go to school. I was really bored. Usually she played with me all day.

"A week later, when mom picked me up from the airport, she had you in her arms, and she told me you were my new little sister. At the time I was too little to question the fact that she hadn't even been seeing anyone at the time, and until today I haven't really thought about it."

I had paused and was now standing in the middle of the floor with my jeans half on. "So I'm not even your real sister."

"Well, you could be my half-sister, but I wouldn't expect that out of Renee."

"Me either." I agreed, pulling on my pants the rest of the way. "How old was I when you saw me?"

"You were just a newborn."

"This is so weird." I said putting my shoes on and pulling on the splint and sling.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's."

I was pretty much quiet for the rest of the afternoon. Billy gave Jacob the money to buy me new clothes, and then we came back to their house.

"Hey, why don't we go back down to the beach?" Jake suggested after watching cartoons for about twenty minutes. We were such kids. Although they didn't interest me half as much as thy usually did.

"I think I want to stay here." I said.

"Suit yourself." Jake said, obviously wanting some alone time with Bella.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Gretchen?" Bella asked with a worried face.

"I'm sure." I said, Jake threw the remote, I caught it without looking and began flipping channels.

"Alright, see you later." She gave me a small wave, and then walked out with Jacob. I stared at the bright colors swirling around the screen.

"Good luck." I whispered to Jake, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

For the next few minutes I sat watching TV, lying on my side on the couch.

"Okay kiddo." Billy walked in and turned the TV off. "What's eatin' you?" It wasn't really what was eating me, but what could be eating Bella.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Don't give me that young lady. Now what's wrong?"

"Billy," I finally sighed sitting up, "I'm not Renee's daughter am I?" He looked nervous, that was a no.

"Of course you are." He said, lying.

"Stop it, Bella told me she had no idea where I came from. I just showed up one day when she came back from visiting Charlie. I know you know what happened."

"Hey, what happened then doesn't matter, you're still part of this family no matter what." He sat down beside me.

"Billy, I wasn't supposed to live through today." He looked at me through solemn black eyes. "If I were Renee's daughter, if I were _human_, I wouldn't be here. Bella even said I looked like road kill, not a person, and the injuries I supposedly got wouldn't have explained all the blood on my clothes."

"That's not supposed to happen." His black eyebrows met in the middle, and the lines in his forehead deepened.

"Do you know what I am, Billy?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I can tell you something. You have to promise to not tell Charlie."

"What? Why?"

"Gretchen, you're adopted." As things started to make sense, my old world shattered.


	10. Happy Birthday Gretch!

HAPPY 10TH TUD! HAPPY 10TH TUD! HAPPY 10TH TUD! HAPPY 10TH TUD!

(A/N: I'm so proud of myself for getting to the 10th part of The Ugly Duckling, it really is my best thought out fan fiction I ever produced ***Most of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but there are some I created myself***)

Turning out to be adopted wasn't that all surprising. After Bella's story it was obvious I was anyway. I continued to explain what had happened to me in the crash.

"When I was drained of nearly all my blood, I was still aware of everything. I looked exactly like one of them. I was as strong, as fast, the circles under my eyes were as deep, and I could smell everything around me. Until the blood was back in my body, every scent put needles in my throat, and you know Bella's hand? It's swollen because I accidentally squeezed it too hard.

He was shocked. His tan face was as pale as if he were a vampire himself. His eyes were wide. He rubbed cold sweat off his cheek. "I thought you smelled bad because you were in the emergency room this morning. The whole place reeked. I guess I was wrong."

He told me that it was fine, since I only had the abilities when I had loss of blood. He reassured me that I was completely allowed on the reservation.

When I fell asleep that night I dreamt I was a werewolf. I ran through the forest like fire, and finally belonged with Jacob and Emily and Quil, and I could be with Bella without hurting her.

----

The months after the accident were tiring. I knew the exhaustion was all my fault, but I really wanted to blame someone else, anyone else, Carlisle, Luna, Edward, Alice, Buddy, Catherine, even poor Charlie was blamed somewhere in my ranting thoughts, but never Bella. Bella was my older sister, my untainted gem, my hope in the world, a delicate and innocent jewel surrounded with a horrific setting. Maybe it was because she was the one pitying me, instead of making my life more difficult.

My window flew open at least once a month at night. I probably needed to force Alice to get me a new lock. Stupid vampires.

While I was angsty, and mopy, and emotionally impaired I found consolation in psionics. The thought that I was actually controlling a part of me was healing, empowering, it consumed the empty space. It was hope that I actually had control over some part of life. I liked that control. It felt good in my veins like that was the missing piece all along. It was great. Until the end of the day when I realized I still didn't have any friends, and I still didn't have anything to fill the hole, because psi was a part of me, and I was empty.

(A/N: wow wasn't that a nice depressing two metaphorical paragraphs, I wonder why it was so important I had to write two whole paragraphs on it….hmmmm ^-^)

Lexi returned to school with Morgan. I had to say that it was quite funny watching them the first few days. They were completely confused on why I was getting all the attention. The truth was I wasn't really sleeping, and all that extra time gave me time to look like I actually cared about make-up and accessories. Lexi hated me more than ever.

Luna, Buddy and the others stayed clear. They knew I was mad at them. They supervised my increasingly normal habits from afar as the days went on.

The knowledge of the ever-nearing dance loomed over me like a giant hedgehog. It was suppose to be girls' choice. If Jacob wasn't infatuated with Bella, I would have asked him. Actually I was debating about getting together at Emily's with some of the guys and hanging out for the evening. You know, TV shows, marshmallow fights, the works, but another part of the works was making fun of the old legends, and at this point I'd rather not participate in any of that. With everything that's happened I didn't look at life childishly anymore, everything was becoming very serious, very fast.

Apparently to all the guys in my grade at school me not asking meant none of them were worthy of my presence or something. Every once in a while there would be a class where a boy would break out crying. What was with this? They all hated me a few months ago. I finally just ignored them, but that made everything worse. It was a rumor that one of the guys started to cut himself because of me. The truth was that the attitude of the town didn't foster guys that I could ever like. It was just something that didn't happen.

Edward stayed far away from Bella, which I was glad. It was beginning to worry me that Bella refused every guy who asked her, and nights were annoying when the thin wall in-between us didn't block me from hear her moan Edward's name in her sleep. Okay, it wasn't really moaning, but you know, she's my sister, half-sister, adopted sister, thing. I had to make fun of her. It _was_ fun too. Especially when I knew it was making her more stubborn to stay away from him.

"Gretchen," she said one day when I got in the truck, "you want to go to Seattle with me? The day of the dance, I mean. You don't have a date. Do you?"

"No, you're kidding me right? Of course I'll go with you, Bells! I can't remember the last time I went shopping. Wait, that's never happened at all, never mind." It was true. The only shopping I did was at different dime store shops in town, and a little online. Okay, a lot online. You can't buy Gretchen style in Forks. Europe would be more like it.

"That'll be great, Gretch."

That afternoon we parked the car in the front, it was starting to rain. I jumped out of the truck with a splash in a puddle, and wiped my boots as I ran inside.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I freaked out. This big fluffy thing had attacked me and was licking my face. I was lying on the porch looking up into the face of a greyhound puppy.

"What is this thing?! It's so cute! I love it!" I grabbed it around its neck and almost choked it.

"Happy birthday Gretchen!" Charlie and the La Push group came out of the house.

Birthday? I forgot my birthday. I hadn't even thought about it after Bella came. Everything had just altered. "Oh yeah, I have one of those." I muttered.

"You completely blanked, didn't you Gretch?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded sitting up.

"Woah." Jake and Charlie said at the same time. The looked a little like they did when everybody on one football team tackles the smallest guy on the other. Billy had his eyebrow raised.

"When have you been going to sleep kiddo?" I wiped under my eyes. The stupid new dog had licked all my make-up off.

"Um you know, the usual, for me."

"Starting tomorrow you're going to sleep early."

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's my line." Jacob smiled.

"Yes, but it's _my_ birthday."

"You wouldn't have known if we hadn't said anything." He rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Gretchen." Emily came out and hugged me. The faintest smell came off her skin and hung in my nose. I winced in response. No wonder they don't get along. I would be irritable if I was hanging around smelly people all the time.

"What kind of perfume have you got on Gretchen?" Jake wrinkled his nose. I looked at him for a long time. I shuddered at the thought of loosing my friends over something as stupid as species. "I mean it's not bad, it's just different." Jake said sniffing my hair.

"Get off my hair, Jake. I'm not wearing anything, now where's the cake?" I asked instantaneously smelling strawberries wafting from the kitchen.

"Why don't we open presents first?" Charlie suggested.

"Charlie if she wants to eat my food she can!" Emily announced proudly, her beautiful tan face shining in the small amount of sunlight wafting on the porch.

Leah walked towards me. "You do smell different. Like something really sweet dipped in something sour. It's kind of cool. Happy birthday." We embraced, and immediately she started buzzing in my ear about Sam. I rolled my eyes and walked with her to the kitchen.

"He doesn't even give me a look. It makes me so aggravated."

"It's rude." Emily commented. "Especially when it's so obvious you like him."

"Hey!" Leah said, eye twitching.

"Gretchen!" Seth yelled and scooped me up. "Happy B-day. You do need sleep. You're starting to look like a moody little leech." I smiled half-heartedly.

The dog followed me around. He seemed to be permanently attached to my leg. My hand scratched between his ears as we ate. I slipped him a piece of cake. No species should be banned from Emily's cooking.

I got a bracelet from Emily, sparkling red jewels dangled off it.

"I knew it would look great with your hair! It's just so, you!" She fawned, I blushed.

Leah gave me a wooden carving of a wolf. "It's beautiful." I examined it's detail. "I love it Leah."

"Um, Gretch, I was actually baking you some cookies from Emily's recipie, but I ate them all." Seth admitted.

"I still love you Seth!" I smiled.

"Umm, since we're all telling the truth here. I'd like to say that Gretchen, Bella got the idea, and bought the dog, and Bella, Gretchen got the idea, and bought the car." Charlie squeemed. We glared at him.

"Thank you so much!" We both said and hugged each other.

"So I'm forgiven?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, you still owe us big, but we love you for now." I said. I couldn't help noticing Bella's leg that was shaking uncontrollably in anticipation to see Edward again, I wish I didn't.

I unwrapped Charlie's present, not Bella's, all Charlie's, and found a drivers handbook. "Dad, you know I'm fourteen right?"

"Yes, but technically you're considered a hardship child. You can get your license now."

"Awesome!"

"I got you something better!" Jake squealed like a girl. Billy cleared his throat. "Fine, _we_ got you something better." He tugged me outside. A smoky Silverdust Sound, sat in the driveway.

"OMG! YOU GOT ME A CAR!" I ran around it like five times looking at everything including the fancy scrawl on the back reading "Eat My Silverdust." "Thank-you!" I hugged every one of them, and my new dog.

I named my new dog Pegasus, mostly because since everyone seemed to be a "mythical creature" I wanted the dog to fit in. Of course, Charlie and Bella just thought it was a name.

When I woke up in the morning I had had the dream again. I saw Pegasus whimpering in a pool of blood.


	11. Stupid dog!

(A/N: Sadly, I only own some of these characters)

Pegasus looked perfectly happy as he sat in the pool of dark red liquid.

"What the?" I asked myself in shock. "Did you find a rat or something?" The trail of blood under the bed. I jumped off and raised blanket to find that the trail did not go past the edge of the bed. A sickening sound filled my ears.

"Slurp slurp, lap lap." I took a breath in, crinkling my nose at the smell of blood, and turned to my new dog. He was furiously licking the red in which he sat. "Where the f*** did Bella find this dog? Pegasus, no!" I pulled him away by the collar. He snarled, and whimpered. "Bad dog! No!" I quickly made a construct {a ball made from psi that can be programmed to do anything} to clean away the blood draining in between the wooden planks. As the blood disappeared, he settled down more. The construct cleaned my dog as well, then fell away into the Earth. I dug my hand past the dog's fur and felt the freezing temperature of his skin.

"Bella picked up a vampire dog. Hmm." Did the Cullens have a dog? Maybe they had a crazy immortal dog that they didn't want anymore, no it got loose. I would have to return poor Pegasus. Awww, I liked him too. He just had to be a freaking vampire.

_Then why did he eat dog food last night?_ I thought.

I sighed. Looks like I was handing him over to the Cullen's at school.

In Luna's direction I thought, _I need a ride to school today, do you mind? _This was one of the few skills I learned on my own time.

_ No, not at all, but Buddy's driving, can you handle?_

_ Yeah, I can, just be ready, I've got something you've never seen before. _

_ See you in thirty minutes_

The others and I made up. It was actually Luna that did it. She told me the assignment was given to her after we became friends. She looked really sad too. Maybe it was just the lying thing that came with being part of the organization, but I wanted her back and everyone else. Luckily they accepted me.

I shoved the window closed and slid my boom box in front of the crack, although it probably wouldn't have held up against a vampire dog. I locked the door to my room and grabbed clothes from my closet. I meant to grab my Italian-looking outfit, but I grabbed the kimono top and jeans instead. I almost put them on before realizing they went ridiculously together. So I went back into a search and was able to find my combat outfit, well, it worked, especially today. I threw that on, did my hair up with a black ribbon, brushed make-up across my skin, and tied my boots.

My combat outfit was a shirt made out of black stretchy material that emphasized the little chest I had, and skinny black pants that were just a little bit stretchy. Of course my dog tag swung around my neck, buttons concealed.

Out of a musical jewelry box I grabbed the key to my room. It wasn't really shaped like a normal key. It was almost cylindrical except for small nooks jetting off it. I left the whimpering dog and locked the door, pushing the key in my pocket and went down stairs to check if Charlie was gone.

He was and Bella was playing with the magnets in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm riding to school with some friends. Is that okay?" I asked, almost like waking her, she jumped. "Daydreaming about Edward again?" I asked with an impish smile. I was doing this purposefully, knowing that the more I teased her the more she would stay away.

"Shut-up Gretchen." She glared. "Doesn't every girl in the school have a crush on him? Isn't it normal to act this way? Especially when I first saw him-"

"Months ago." I finished smiling.

"Am I really that bad?" She asked.

"Trust me, you are."

"Okay, so do I need to wait for you after school?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I heard a car honk outside. "See ya, darling." I ran up stairs, go the vamp dog, and dragged him downstairs. He immediately went nuts over Bella. I used every speck of aura I had to get him through the door.

After slamming the door behind me, I freaking used vampire speed to get him to the SUV. "AHK!" I said shoving him through the door. The twins reached out to pet him. "Stay back! He's a freaking vampire, man!"

"Where did you get him? Is that even possible?" Luna asked.

"It was my birthday yesterday. Bella got him from the pound. I think it was the Cullen's, but it got loose. I'm bringing him back."

"No, Gretchen! We can't take that thing to school! Can you imagine the kids he'd murder, or how much trouble we'd be in?" Luna demanded.

"Why don't we set it on Lexi?" Buddy suggested. "That would be fun. Good prank."

"That's not a good prank! It's a good homicide! No, we'll go straight to the Cullen's. Buddy, drive." She demanded, and he continued down the highway. We were going to be late, although the twins might get to their school on time.

A black Mercedes drove the opposite way down the dirt road in the forest. Carlisle rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "Where are you kids going?" He asked. "You have school!"

"We have your dog, Mr. Cullen. We were bringing him back." Buddy yelled with his well, I couldn't tell if it was Asian or Mexican accent.

"Dog? What?"

"He had to be yours! He's a vampire!"

"I'll meet you back at my house, alright?" He said, and as we drove further he u-turned behind us. We got to the front lawn. It was pretty in the day time. The home looked Victorian.

We stopped. I lugged Pegasus out.

"Mr. Cullen, I got this dog for my birthday." I said meeting him between the SUV and his car. "Bella got it from the pound. When I woke up this morning he was covered in blood. I think he ate and came back. My window is loose, you see, so he could have gotten out. I figured it was yours."

"No, we don't keep pets, and we certainly don't make them immortal. Why don't you come inside and we'll figure it out?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said. I followed behind him up the front porch steps.

"Here, I'll take him." He offered, and I gladly gave him the leash, almost kneeling over in exhaustion. I felt dizzy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I just had to use about everything I had to get him to the suv."

"Ah." He laughed, probably because I used suv as a word, not an abbreviation. "I hope you don't hold anything against me for the accident."

"Eh, not so much."

"That's very good to hear, Gretchen. I'm very sorry for the mishap."

"Yeah, s'okay."

As we walked in I saw a blur with a broom sweeping the already pristine floor. "Ha, lovely, that dust was killing my eyes. You're back, so soon? Hello Gretchen, and….Why is a dog on the floor I just cleaned? Oh my gosh! It's a vampire! Thank goodness! It can't shed!"

"Yes, well we're trying to figure out where he came from." It didn't take long for him to feel down my dog and find a bite mark in his neck. He sniffed it, which was only slightly creepy. "Interesting sent. I smell wolf, but that's probably just because he's a greyhound. Hmm, yep, that's your spit Gretchen. You turned your dog into a vampire in your sleep, although I'm surprised he turned so fast."

I fainted, halfly because I was using vampiric powers when getting him there, the other half was because I fr*k*n turned my dog.


	12. Forever Mother, Forever Friend

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed the last one, but there were some things I could have been clearer on, so if you need anything just put a review with that in it and I will reply. **

**I'm going to clarify on one of my favorite parts anyways. **

**When Carlisle and Gretchen walked into the house Esme was sweeping the floor. Although it looked clean to a human, a vampire would see tons of dust particles starting to gather. **

**Oh yeah, and apparently I don't own Twilight. **

**KK, have fun and don't hurt yourself (like I did in dance yesterday OW! And now I'm limping around like a retarded person {literally!})**

"Honey, I'm going to be late for work for the first time in my lifetime if I don't leave now. Would you mind taking care of Gretchen, and the creature?"

"Of course not. It'll be fun watching after the two of them."

"I'll tell the others to go to school. See you tonight Esme." He stared into her golden eyes, kissed her deeply, but quickly, and strode of into the break of day.

"He's still just as dreamy." Esme sighed sinking into an armchair. They had moved Gretchen to the couch, and the dog was now sniffing her arm. "Anh! We don't do that!" Esme grabbed the collar and pulled Pegasus the Vampire Dog back, slapping him on the nose.

Pegasus snorted, and settled down by Esme's feet.

**Gretchen**

I woke up scared. My breathing was rapid in my chest. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear. I started crying, and holding myself, so afraid of something I couldn't remember. A pair of cold arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's alright, sweetie. Everything's okay, don't worry. Shhh." Esme's soft voice cooed in my ear. Unicorn, the poor thing, came up to me and laid his head on my knee, whimpering. I petted his fluffy head. I was on the Cullen's couch in their den.

"Thank-you." I said, my voice cracking, but it was all I could get out before another fit of sobs shook me.

"It's alright Gretchen, it's alright." She soothed. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"I don't know. I remember I saw things. It was like a dream. I couldn't hold on to anything. I could feel everything so clearly though. I don't know what happened."

"I'm going to get something. I'll be right back." She was back in a flash of color, and dropped a paper in my lap before sitting down beside me and putting one arm around my shoulders.

"What's this?" I asked in monotone. It was all crumpled.

"When you were at the hospital you were having visions. Edward saw them, but things were moving so fast he couldn't get much clarity." I unwrinkled it. It was very detailed portrait, of me.

"Well of course I'm going to be in my thoughts, Esme. I _am_ my thoughts."

"You were talking to this woman. It couldn't have been you. Is this your mother?"

"Um…" I paused, never really thinking about finding my parents. Bella, Charlie, and Renee have always been my first priorities, that and absorbing my self in my schoolwork so much that I'd forget about needing the friends I never had. "I guess it could be." I stared, frowning a little.

"You know what's funny?" Esme asked. "When I first saw Bella at the hospital, I was in the back, but I saw her, I thought you looked a lot like her, but when I look at this, it looks more like you."

"It looks _exactly _like me."

"I wouldn't say that. You still look a little like Bella somehow, but there is a resemblance to this woman."

"Mmhmm." I said staring at the beautiful woman.

"Carlisle didn't want me to show you, but I don't think it's right for any child to be deprived of their mother. It's horrible."

"So you really think this is my mother?" I asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Well, that's why Carlisle didn't want me showing it to you. It could easily be a subconscious mix of your reality something you _want_ to believe."

"I didn't even know I was adopted until after we were at the hospital."

"Your subconscious can store memories that you can't recall.

"So this possibly isn't even her?" I was a little disappointed.

"Right, but I'm sure you'll find her some day sweetie." She stroked my hair with her fingers.

"I don't mean to say I don't care, I do, it's just that, if she's supposed to come into my life again she will. I'm not going to chase after a dream."

"You're a very brave girl, living without your mother."

"I've done it my whole life. I guess I'm just really independent. Especially because Bella is hopeless, and Renee is even more hopeless, it's been like a chain of younger looking after the elder. If you don't mind me saying this it's sort of like you and Edward and Jasper. You're technically the youngest, but you take care of Edward and Jasper, and Jasper is older than Edward, but Edward still takes care of him. Eww, I'm comparing Edward to myself…yuck."

"I don't see anything wrong with Edward."

"That's because you're his mom, I'm _Bella's_ sister."

"I don't quite understand you." Esme commented, frowning.

"You see, Bella, like every other girl in school with the exception of me, is completely infatuated with him. I, knowing that Edward would be very dangerous to her, have to guide her away from Edward, and Edward doesn't seem capable of helping."

"Ah, I understand. I slightly remember a time my younger sister was intrigued with a member of a motorcycle gang. I did not enjoy that year." She shook her head smiling.

"What happened?" I kept hold of Pegasus's collar, he was getting antsy. "Down boy, go to sleep or something- ah darn. Why'd I have to bite my dog?" At least he was full grown, so he wouldn't be stuck in puppy hood forever.

"I need to help you work out how to take care of him." She said thoughtfully.

"Can I hear the end of the story first?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright, so I went to go check on my sister one night, and I saw the window was open and the curtains were flying back into the room. She had snuck out to one of the gang meetings. She didn't want to become a gangster; gangsters just brought their girlfriends to meetings. I knew I had to go get her, so I jumped into my dad's automobile, and prayed to the Lord I wouldn't crash because I only had two lessons before that.

"I sped down the road and found them in an ally way near the edge of town. She picked the _worst_ night to sneak out! There was a fight between that gang and another one over territory. I knew I would have to save my sister, but still! Gretchen, I was in a frock for Pete sakes, and I probably looked like an idiot, marching into a gang fight with my hair all done up in curls! Of course what made it even worse was that the territory they were fighting over included our house, which meant to gangs that you own that house and everyone in it!

"I picked up a trash can and swung it at their heads. They were so shocked to see a girl fighting them I just grabbed Lucy by the arm and we got in the car and drove away!" She sighed at the end as if she had just been in the fight again. I laughed thinking of the sight. "That was insane." She rolled her eyes. "My lunatic sister never did hear the end of it from me, well, until, you know." She gestured to her beautiful figure.

We were quiet for a moment. She draped her arms around my shoulders, kissed the top of my head and leaned into me. It struck me that she loved taking care of children, because she could no longer be a child herself. She could never act childish because she was always around humans. Being with her children made her feel more normal. They were her comforts.

"Well, let's get on with it." She said ruffling the fur on the top of Pegasus's head. She was gone and back with a notepad and pencil. "First of all, let's tackle the diet."

"Hmm." I thought hard. In this state you were allowed to bring home your own road kill. I could just make some during driving lessons and bring it home. No, it wouldn't work. "We have a few rabbit traps in the garage. I could catch him some animals out in the forest behind our house and bring them in." Although it would kill me to bring little bunnies to their death at the claws of my Pegasus.

"That could work, but you better bring him on hunting trips for larger game every few days. Standing upright he'd be about as big as a human." She tilted her head, measuring.

"Okay, I can do that." She scribbled it down for me.

"Next, you need to train him obviously."

This would be hard too. I would have to keep him away from everybody, and yet train him not to eat people at the same time. "I could tie him to the tree in the front yard, and when someone walks by I could spray him with water." I mused, smiling.

Esme giggled. "That would work, just make sure the water is warm, he wouldn't feel cold water."

"Alright." I agreed. She wrote it down. It's a good thing she was writing all this because I wouldn't be able to read my notes.

"You'll have to contain him while you're at school."

"Ugh, vampire-proof leash, that would be an interesting invention…if it could exist in the first place! I could ask Luna or Buddy's mom. They're trained to do that."

"If you can't, just bring him over to me every morning. I would be happy to take care of him."

"Esme, I wouldn't let you do that, unless I paid you."

"No pay necessary my dear. He will pay me in companionship." She petted his glossy fur.

"Alright, but I'll ask the others first."

"Are you ready to go back to school?" She asked. "I could take you and keep Pegs for the rest of the day."

"Actually he probably needs a hunting trip. He's just a newborn after all."

"That's right, well come on, I could use one too." My eyes widened. Her features softened moreso. "If you're scared I'll bring him."

"No, I think I can keep up. Until I faint."

"Don't worry, we can go home then. This way." I coaxed Pegs out the door. We began running at lightning speed, jumping over the river and into the trees. "Hahahahaha!" I laughed manaiacally from a tall perch of a pine branch, looking around for miles. I saw Esme run head first into a deer. Pegasus was feasting on a fox, and I actually saw something small scurrying towards another tree.

I lunged to eat the squirrel.


	13. Oh the Irony

**Silver: Stepphyy, plllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssse can I borrow Twilight since you're not doing anything with it right now? I love you foreeeeeever. **

**Stephenie: Who are you?**

**Silver: Your beeeeest fan in the whoooole world. **

**Stephenie: No, I like being paid**

**Silver: Are you part of the IHPA? (International Human Protection Agency) They get a lot of money! **

**Stephenie: You can't own Twilight! Now get away from me and don't touch my salary! **

**Silver: Sniff, well at least I still have Gretchen and half this plot. **

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted the last one. I don't remember much about what I typed, but whatever I did it's now Thursday. It was Thursday when the last one ended and it's Thursday now, no matter what I said before. **

Lunging, was like falling, except I had already calculated exactly where I was going to land. The squirrel was still, crunching on an acorn. There was only about twenty feet left. One, two, three.

I snatched the squirrel and tore his head off feeling like Marilyn Manson. The truth was, I was doing it because I was curious. I sucked on the squirrels neck. I felt like a sinner to think of it as blood when it tasted like the most amazing fruit smoothie in the world.

"Yum!" I exclaimed. "Mine!" I scolded as Unicorn strolled up to me, lust in his eyes. He ran up, and grabbed it. I hiked myself up in a tree so he wouldn't get me or my tasty fruit snack. Maybe this was what they made fruit rollups out of. They always did look disgusting.

Esme was busy with her deer, and I didn't want to provoke her so I climbed higher into a tree down wind of her, swinging like a monkey from branch to branch. I still had the squirrel body hanging from my mouth. It felt good to be a vampire.

After a few minutes a voice called to me. "Gretchen, I'm okay now, come down. No offense, but you don't smell too good anyways."

"Kay, I'm coming." Half way down I fainted.

I woke up, after going through the regular visions I still couldn't remember.

"Really, Gretchen. What were you thinking?" Esme rolled her eyes at me. She was sitting by my feet at the end of the couch.

"I wanted to see how blood tasted to me, and I didn't really want to waste anything big. So I had to catch a squirrel."

"How did it taste?" She asked.

"Absolutely delicious!" I spazed. "It was really really good and repulsive all at the same freaking time!"

"Hmm." She wondered, smiling. "I should probably get you home. You missed school entirely."

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I freaked out. Charlie's home at six, but Bella will be home at four. Did I ask for a ride home? I couldn't even remember.

"It's 3:30. Come on, let's hurry. Rose is going to kill me." We got into her red corvette, leather interior, perfection.

"Unicorn, if you dare pee in here I will haunt you when I am dead." I threatened.

"Don't worry about that Gretchen. We don't need to go to the bathroom." This actually shocked me. They ate, why didn't they have to pee? I gave her a confused look. "Our molecules are frozen in time. The ATP in blood cells gives us an energy source. It goes straight to the circulatory system, and sort of evaporates after a while."

"That's interesting, and helpful." Although I wondered how confused Charlie would be if I didn't have to clean up after my pet. I'd have to fake it some how.

"Right, so where do you live?" Esme brought me from my thoughts as we got into town.

"Cut off the highway at the next exit, wait two streets, and take a left." I licked the remaining spots in my mouth where I could still taste the satisfying treat. It tasted a whole lot better without the fur.

Esme gave me a hug and dropped me off saying that she'd be happy to keep Unicorn anytime I needed. I didn't want her too though. She had already done enough for me. I walked back into the house to find an anxious Bella.

"GRETCHEN! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY WEREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?"

"Bella, I can't explain exactly." I said, and pulled Unicorn further behind me.

"Why can't you? What happened? Come on Gretch, I had to tell the office you were sick, and you know Charlie's going to know by the end of the day, you at least have to _look _sick. You look better than you have for months!"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at me. What had changed?

"There's more color in your cheeks, and your eyes are lighter." She said bringing me into the light of the kitchen.

The color suddenly drained from her face as if she had seen a ghost, or realized something. "Gretchen, you're like Edward! Your eyes used to be more chocolaty and now their golden. You aren't as pale. I thought you said you were something different then what they were?"

"I never said that!" I snapped. "I said I didn't know what I was, and yes I am different than them." I struggled to keep Unicorn at a short distance.

"Okay, Gretchen." She said, from the look in her eyes I knew she trusted me. "Oh, by the way something came in the mail for you. It looks like a pay check."

I smiled involuntarily. "Cool." I said smoothly, although I was much more ecstatic. She handed it to me. I ripped it open.

It had American Publishing Company written at the top. Although it was just a cover for the actual society. Under it was what amazed me.

$25, 000! I hadn't even done anything this past few months. I did a mini-dance. There was a letter attached.

Gretchen Swan,

Based on your performance we have granted you your first pay check. It would have been better if you had completely ended the relationship between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, but considering they go to the same school and Edward is an unreasonably attractive vampire we forgive you.

You are also very talented in psionics. We see you can individually transport, something that usually takes our agents five years. We are happy to have you in the International Human Protection Agency. Thank you.

"So what did you publish?" Bella asked. "I didn't even knew you wrote."

"Um…it was a poem, on this internet site that we don't get because you have a crappy computer."

"Oh, darn." She said disappointedly.

"But their sending me some copies later in the week. I'll give you one." Great, I'd have to write stuff to keep up the charade. It's not that I didn't like writing, but if you haven't noticed I'm sort of busy with the whole "identity crisis" and "vampire dog" and "protect Bella from sexy vampires" thing.

"Cool." Unicorn started whimpering. "I think he needs to go, Gretch." She picked up her yogurt from the counter.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sure." I dragged him away from Bella and into the back yard. It was still cloudy. Unicorn was peaceful with his head cleared from Bella's scent. He stared out over the yard.

My cell phone wrang, it was Luna. "Guess what day it is?" She asked happily.

"Wednesday?" I asked.

"No, silly! It's pay day!"

"Oh right, that. They pay good don't they?!" I said.

"Heck yeah they do. You're basically ensured for life. You don't have to worry about money. They do that mostly because they don't expect you to live long, but the good agents get the big stuff."

"Cool, I'll see you later, kay? I have to start training Unicorn."

"Okay, Unicorn." His head snapped up to look at me. "You can't bite people. You can only eat wild animals, and you have to make sure they're all sucked dry. We can't have anymore vampanimals running around Forks." He suddenly turned his head like a little kid who had already gotten this speech before. I knew he was listening. "You have to. If you eat people I'll be sad, and they'll take you away from me." I ran my hand through his cold, fluffy coat. He snuggled into my lap. "Got that?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes to go into a sleep-like daze. He seemed responsive to that comment, so I would trust him, for now.

The backdoor slammed open. "Gretchen, get inside! Charlie's coming home in like five minutes!" I ran at human-ish speed inside and flopped onto the couch grabbing the throw. Unicorn ran in and hopped on my feet. Then I thought of something. "Bella! Close your eyes!" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it!" She hesitantly closed them. I jumped up and ran around the house fifty times at who knows how many hpm, and then gracefully landed back on the couch. "You can open them, now-" I said and fainted.

I woke up to a few familiar voices. "Does she still have a fever?" A man asked.

"Yes, she's had one since yesterday morning. Bella said it went down in the afternoon, but suddenly it's 104 degrees." Charlie sounded worried. I could feel Bella's aura in the room. She was off to the side, silent.

"Well it looks like she's waking up, that's good, I can actually talk to her." It was Carlisle. I opened my eyes and saw I was still in my living room. A twinge in my lower abdomen signaled for me that it was time to leave for a minute.

"Hold on!" I said and ran-ish to the bathroom. Eww, diarrhea, I was actually sick. How impossible can I get? After about five minutes I could hear Carlisle from the living room, although the others probably couldn't.

"What exactly did you and Esme do yesterday?"

"Well, after I woke up from fainting she helped me think up some stuff for Unicorn, and then I came along on their hunting trip. I ate…drank a squirrel, and then I fainted again and Esme took me home."

"Sweetie, you know you're still part human right?" He sounded like Charlie when I did something stupid.

"I'm guessing my illness has something to do with the squirrel then?"

"You have salmonella. I'm prescribing an antibiotic. It should be gone in a few days."

**A/N: If any of you don't know what salmonella is, it's a parasitic bacteria that is found in raw meat, and now that you get it you should laugh at the irony. =D**


	14. Excuse me While I Puke

So it was because I tried to dive into what I could have been that I got sick, and stayed that way. I completely missed the trip to the beach. Everyone that I liked had been there. Bella's non-vampire friends, my psionicist friends, and the Quillete kids all got to go. I was stuck at home in the bathroom with faithful Pegasus at my side.

Whenever I talked to him he seemed to respond. He'd bow his head all low and submissive whenever I told him to do something, like a deep nod. "Go get me a water bottle." I said teasingly when I had made it back to the sofa. To my surprise he'd came back with one straight from the fridge. I had the most amazing dog in the world. Maybe turning into a vampire made him smarter. "Thank-you." I responded. His eyes were dark.

"Sweetie you need to go outside and hunt don't you?" He nodded as if he were human. I was able to gather the strength to get up and open the door to the back yard. "Try a squirrel, they're pretty yummy." He made a snorting sound, like he was laughing, and ran out into the forest as if he understood everything.

The day before Luna had come to my door asking to cash my check for me. I handed it over and she brought back my money later on, which I of course put up in my closet where no one could find it.

While I was home all that time I was able to write that poem that Bella thought I had published. It went like this.

The Unknown

So I don't know who I am

And I don't know who you are

I don't know anything about what happened

Yet I feel like you want me to know

I can't talk to a picture

I can't learn through power

I can't see anything beyond what my eyes will allow me

I'm longing for the home I can't find.

Maybe I belong among monsters

Maybe I belong with the Saints

But I can't help but love them

The unknown

No matter what they are

Then I got frustrated, printed it twice, and ripped one to shreds. Why couldn't I know? Why didn't I know? Why was I breathing? Why was I growing? Shouldn't I be dead, without heartbeat, cold, blood lustful?

I started crying again. Pegasus came in and laid his head on my lap, whimpering. I hugged his cold head. His freezing fur was so nice on my fevered face.

Later, Bella came back with a dazed expression on her face. "Gretchen?" She asked. When she saw me her expression changed. I knew that look in her eyes. I looked up at her, worried about what she knew. "Vampires?"

I tried to recover my facial features, pretend nothing happened….it wasn't happening. We were both in complete shock and didn't move an inch as we looked at each other.

"Um…" She started breathing harder like she was panicking.

"How do you know?" I almost started crying again. "Who told you?" Jake. His name came to mind. How could I kill him when he didn't even know what he did, yet I so badly wanted to kick his little-

"Jacob Black, Billy Black's son." I looked down at my hands in my lap. Pegasus had fled the room to get away from Bella's scent.

"Bella, please don't go after him." I begged. "I know you wouldn't care, but please don't. I love you, Bella. I couldn't stand to see you killed by him."

"I do care, would he really do that?"

I could tell she really didn't care at all. "Yes, by accident, but yes. He is dangerous, Bella. Even I can be dangerous. Every one of us is a danger to the rest of the world."

"I'm going to go up to my room now." She said. I could tell she didn't want to know the answer to the question she should have asked, even though her presumption was probably wrong. When Charlie got home she said she had too much homework to cook. They ordered pizza, I ate toast. We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

The day after next I went back to school. I was still nauseous, but not enough to throw up, just in a dizzying sort of way. During lunch I was hanging out with Luna and everyone in the cafeteria of the Human Protection Agency.I got a call on my cell from an unknown number. I flipped it open.

"Hey, umm…Gretchen." What was Edward Cullen calling for? It couldn't have been about Bella. It was sunny that day, the Cullen's wouldn't be in school to see her.

"Hey Edward, what are you calling for?"

"Um, this plan, it's going to sound stalkerish and a bit weird, but I don't think I can do it myself."

"Who are we planning on stalking?" I asked, whispering into the phone. I held up a finger to my friends and went into the empty, girls bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Your sister."

"Why?" I asked, eyebrow poised on my forehead.

"Your sister and some of her friends are going to Port Angles this afternoon. It would sound like her to find trouble and you probably are just as protective of her as I am."

"So you listened in on their conversation at the beach. I didn't know you could hear that far." I vaguely heard her tell Charlie about it yesterday at dinner.

"It's fairly quiet in my house yesterday."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, not sure why he needed me to stalk my sister, but I was glad he was including me anyway.

"Follow them around with my Volvo." He said, feeling a little awkward.

"Why are you so interested in my sister?" I asked defensively.

He was silent. Oh dear lord above, this day just had to come didn't it? "I can't explain it, Gretchen. Just please help me so I don't hurt her!"

"Oh." Realization came over me. At least he wanted Bella's safety. "Sure, I'll help."

"Okay, they'll run by your house after school and drop off Bella's stuff, then go. Just tell her you're going home with Luna, and I'll pick you up at the school."

"Okay, but they'll be gone a while. Our dad is going to be home before we get back, he thinks I'll be home."

"Tell him you're going with Bella."

"Okay, meet you this afternoon."

***

After some extreme stalling I needed to make Luna leave after Bella, and major ninja skills to prevent them from seeing each other without me, I was the only one left at Forks high school. Edward pulled up next to the side walk in his car, opening the passenger side. I hopped in and hooked the seat belt.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"We need to wait here until we see them go past, and then we follow them. They're leaving your house right now." I nodded.

"Did you ask Alice about anything?"

"She said that she didn't see anything happening today, but with Bella's personality it would probably be in my best interest to go."

"Do you plan on saving her often?" I asked. "Honestly Ed, just take both my jobs away from me."

"Your jobs?" He asked.

"Keeping her safe and keeping her away from you."

"I guess that's technically one job, one's just more vague, and to answer your question honestly I'll save her as long as she needs saving." I rolled my eyes at his poetic tongue.

"I can do it myself." I looked away.

"Yes, but I'm more durable."

"I'm more powerful."

"You really think that?" He asked with a disbelieving smirk.

"I know that." I said and dispersed into the air as molecules. It was fun disassembling myself whenever I needed to make a point. I reassembled in the seat.

"Fine then, we're a team." He said after recovering from shock. "There they go." He closed his eyes, probably in someone else's open ones. His eyes flashed open. "Let's go." We bolted out of the parking lot and went speeding down the highway.

The ride consisted of many fights. Fights over the CD we were listening to, fights over whether we were too close or far away, and hurtful fights that left us silent and sorry we said anything. It was when we were slowly winding the blocks of Port Angles that he spoke up. We had been very cautious to stay a block away from them at all times. They had been around the corner for a while now.

"Bella left." Edward said.

"Bella left! What do you mean she left?"

"She is not with them anymore. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. I guess I should have used Angela's mind. Jessica doesn't think much about her."

"Well we have to find her! Now, you may go fast!" He slammed the gas petal down and we swerved around the corner we were hiding behind. We passed the other girls, but didn't care. I could tell he was sorting through the minds of everyone he saw.

"She's going to a bookstore. It's only a few blocks down." She wasn't at the bookstore. We stopped and opened the doors. I quickly tagged her aura and felt her heading south.

"That way." We both pointed and said at the same time and then got back in the car. We drove a little further before coming across a punk, not good punk, punk, like a white gangsta.

"He's thinking of her." Edward growled. "We go this way." We turned a corner. I didn't realize that my knee was shaking and my hands were pried to the seats until Edward glared at me viciously.

"Edward, if we're going to find her you need to calm down." He took a deep breath. "You don't know what he's thinking, Gretchen. He and his group will do a lot worse than kill her if we don't get there soon." My eyes widened.

"YOU'RE FULL VAMPIRE! GO FASTER!" I yelled as if he wasn't already flooring it. We spun around at the entrance to a small alleyway.

"ARGH! The car won't fit, and if we want a clean getaway we have to go around." I knew he meant not killing anyone or letting Bella in on too much, but I hadn't told him what she knew, and I honestly didn't care for heck if he had to kill scumbags to keep her safe. "I think we have time," he chunked his foot on the gas again, "but only just enough." We turned the corner and went down a few blocks. The road was just wide enough. "Here!" He shouted and skidded to the right. I had to admit I was caught up in the adventure of it all. I realized I wanted Edward working with me. Even if he was dangerous, he was devoted to Bella. What all did I miss in the few days I wasn't at school?

I could feel her. I could feel them. I could feel her panic running through my own body. Aura reading had its advantages. The tires squealed as we turned the corner where she was. Edward deserved some time sort of alone with Bella, so I unbuckled and dispersed through the atmosphere, leaving the seat open for her.

"Get in!" He shouted to Bella as he swung the door open for her. At last I saw my sister swiftly entering the car and slamming the door shut. We barreled through a couple of roads, leaving them in shock.

Good for Edward! Was all I could think as we were speeding through town. He had Bella keep him calm by incessant rambling. Soon we pulled up to the curb in front of the restaurant where Jessica and Angela stood waiting. With my enhanced senses I could smell food on their breath. Edward would bring Bella to dinner, and they would go home. I would have to watch them eat. At least I wouldn't be assembled to feel pain.

Bella got out, and Edward did half-way before whispering to me. "Get a table next to us. There are curtains between the booths anyways." He threw forty dollars into the backseat for me. Of course, at the moment I couldn't tell him I had money.

He got out and closed the door behind him, but didn't lock the car. I reassembled myself and watched him talk to the girls and persuade Bella into eating. She followed like a mouse in the eyes of a snake. I got out of the car and thought to Edward that I was out. He locked the door with the remote from inside.

"Welcome to Bella Italia." Said a girl in her twenties as she came back from seating Edward. She was obviously rushing me. She started leading me to a booth across the eatery from them. "Um, could I sit over there please." I asked politely and slipped her a fifty from my own cash. She looked extremely confused, but led me over to the booth next to them. I sat on the bench back-to-back with Bella.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." She glanced at Edward before walking away. I would have to use hand signals so Bella wouldn't hear me speak. She would probably kill me if she knew I was here, that, or go crazy.

_Edward, you probably need to know about a few nights ago_. I went over her coming home in my head. Edward was silent for a few seconds, but continued questioning her about the fact she wasn't going into shock.

The waitress heard them say something about food and strolled in. She was a perky blond and didn't seem too uninformed about Edward's appearance. Bella ordered some food, and as the waitress passed by me again she leaned over me and said another waitress would be out in a second for my order. I nodded and she left. Annoying lady, too distracted with Edward to wait on two people in the exact same place.

Edward offered Bella his jacket. She accepted. Edward was taking good care of her.

Where were these thoughts coming from?! I had no intention of letting them be together and yet here I was forfeiting like the battle was over already, and yet it was. I could hear the overbearingly awkward silence between them. There auras both had the same longing for each other. I was starting to feel nauseous for a different reason now. I wanted to leave the building and wait as powdery atoms in the trunk of the silver Volvo, but Edward and I both knew I needed to be there to protect her.

"More theories?" Edward asked when she mentioned his eyes. "You've already figured it out! Just say it."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I can read Gretchen's mind as well as anyone else's, and that conversation you had a few nights ago, no matter how short it was, did not leave a light impression on her."

Their waitress popped up with Bella's food. Finally, she wouldn't have an excuse to hang around. My waitress followed her- with a cane that she was brushing along the sides of the booths and whispering to herself. She was counting. She was blind.

"Hello, my name is Anne and I will be your server this evening." Of course the blond would pick a blind one. This one wouldn't be distracted by Edward.

I answered in the only way I could, with an Italian accent.

Don't give me that look, yes, I sometimes have a random Italian accent. It's just one of those things I understand. Like, you might understand the sense in Geometry although most people don't. I understand the language of Italian.

"Coke, per favore." (of course it was disguised by the accent)

"Oh, si parla l'italiano. Bene, Torno presto." (Oh, you speak Italian. Alright, I'll be right back)

Thank god, I lucked out on that one.

"What does she think?" Bella answered.

"She thinks you think she's a murderer." I would be ashamed of a murdering little sister.

"Well that's usually what a v-v"

"Vampire, does? Gretchen's different, she isn't a complete vampire, she just has the qualities of one. She doesn't…well I don't want to scare you more than you are, or ruin your appetite."

"I'm not scared. I'm exceptionally intrigued, please go on." Of course, Bella was an idiot. "Why are you angry?" I could hear him growling.

"Why aren't you smart enough to stay away from me?"

This caught her by surprise. "I-I um…" My waitress came and sat down the Coke next to me.

"Che cosa ti piace mangiare?"

"Il Fetticuine Alfredo."

"Tutto il resto?"

"No." She went away.

"Honestly, do you not have any sense of self-preservation?" Edward asked.

"Why? Do you want to eat me? Obviously not if you keep saving me!"

"Bella, I want you alive, but I can lose control." He muttered. "You don't know how much it's taking me for me to not kill you right now."

"Oh." Bella was quiet.

"I've never tried to keep a certain person alive before, but it's extremely hard, being what I am." She was still quiet.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked sympathetically. What was happening to Bella?

She kept her mouth shut.

"Are you scared now? I can take you home." Darn! I quickly started chowing on a breadstick to curb my appetite so that Charlie thinks I ate dinner with them.

"No, I don't want to go home." Unspoken words: I want to stay with you.

"Bellaa." Edward groaned. I heard him put his head in his hand.

"Do you need me to go home? I thought you were taking me out to dinner. Are all vampires this confusing?"

He laughed. "No, but Bella, you shouldn't want to be with me."

"I feel safe with you, but there's something still confusing."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"You implied Gretchen hasn't murdered anyone. Have you? What does Gretchen eat anyway? Unless she's binging I've seen her eat plenty of times and none of the substances are no where near blood."

"Like I said before, Gretchen is different. She doesn't need blood, raw meat, as you've seen in the past week, causes her as much illness as a regular human, but she does like it."

"Who did she eat?"

"I don't know what the squirrel's name was." I could hear him smile.

"She ate an animal?"

"We all do, Bella. I'm sure your sister wouldn't kill anyone just because she was curious."

"Oh! Well she could have told me something like this!"

"You didn't ask. She's not going to give you any information unless you ask for it, not to mention she didn't think you'd want to know."

"Of course I want to know! Now I know more about you." She whispered the last words.

"That's probably why she didn't tell you. She doesn't want you around me, and with good reason."

"But you agree with her, I guess."

"I believe I've said before I would like you around, it would just be better for your health if you stayed away."

"I don't mind." She whispered. How did I see this coming? How did I know this would happen?

"Have you finished eating?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes." Well, at least I got some breadsticks. I left enough money to pay for my meal on the table and launched myself into the air. I floated slightly in front of the silent two as they walked to the car. I floated into the backseat.

"Edward." Bella broke the silence. "You read everyone's mind- except for me, don't you?"

"You're more observant than I give you credit for. Yes, all except for yours." This wasn't a shock to her.

"Is that a vampire thing?"

"No, it's just something I do, but everyone has an interesting trait about them, Alice and Jasper being most prominent."

"What do they do?"

"Jasper can affect the feelings of those around him and feel what they feel. Alice sees the future."

"How does the mind reading work?"

The rest of the car ride sort of went like this. Soon enough, Bella started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in a hurt tone. Then he tried to lighten the mood. We reached the house in no time.

"Um, Bella, I need to apologize for something. We do."

"What is it?"

"You're going to think this is strange, but your sister has been with us the whole night."

"Huh?"

"She has been training in certain methods, and can now disassemble herself at will. I asked her to come along in case I- slipped."

"Gretchen?" She asked. I reassembled myself.

"Yeah, Bella, sorry." She stared at me with her eyes even bigger than they usually were. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Bella, breathe." Edward reminded gently. She obediently took a breath in.

"Right, I'm not going to ask how you can do that….well I might tomorrow, but right now Let's just go inside, and don't think I'm not going to be angry at you for this, even if it was for my own safety." Of course the anger was only towards me. The vampire who could have killed her was completely forgiven. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I get a big enough salary. I didn't need this." I handed him the bills back.

"Think of it as payment for what you did tonight."

"I don't need to be paid for being a good sister." Bella scoffed.

"Suicidal, Bella." I shot at her, and got out of the car.

"Um, bye Edward." She said looking down at her feet and closed the car door. "We're going inside, now!" She tugged me by the ear into the house.

"Did you girls have fun?" Charlie called from his regular TV seat. "You're back early."

"Really?" We both asked at the same time and looked down at our watches acting as if we didn't know what Edward's crazy driving could do.

"Yeah, you must be tired. Why don't you go up to bed?"

"Kay dad, night." We ran upstairs.

"You were there the whole time?"

"Si."

"You were the Italian in the next booth?!"

"Yes."

She looked hurt. She thought she had been alone with him.

"I'm sorry Bella." I apologized. "I love you, that's all! I really want to see you happy, but I don't want to see you dead either!"

"Gretchen, I trust him. There's just something telling me to. Please don't follow me again."

"If it's that same something that told you to leave your friends and wander Port Angles alone then I'm ignoring that comment."

"That was an accident, and I'm perfectly capable of walking around town by myself." I folded my arms across my chest. "Pleeease, Gretchen."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're dead and I go kill Edward." Pegasus came out of my room slobbering up a storm.

"Pegasus, no one wants your spit in their circulatory system." I shot. He whimpered and went back in my room.

Before she could ask I explained that I accidentally turned my dog into a vampire dog. She stormed off into her room. I didn't blame her. You can only take so much random in one week.

***

**A/N: Yup, that's how things happen when Gretchen's around. Now I think I will be skipping a week in their time and get right down to the fun part the day Bella and Edward go on their date. May I remind you that Bella promised Gretchen a shopping trip? We'll see what happens… **

**While you're waiting LOOK IT'S DARTH VADER /^^\- happy /**\- star struck /$$\- blinded by money /o-o\-alien like**


	15. The Place I Can't Know

The picture was sad looking. It was in front of a beautiful mausoleum in the middle of a cemetery on a cloudy day. Angels were playing harps at every corner where the roof met the walls. Brilliant poppies and sunflowers grew along the side. It was taken from a distance and more out of respect for the person standing there than anything.

The person standing in front of the memorial was a vampire. His skin was pale and more papery than the vampires I knew. I immediately wondered how old he was. There was a glow about him as if he had a spotlight shining down from the heavens. He looked mortified. His flowing black hair was tied into a pony tail. If he were human, he would have been crying. He had red eyes. He must have had the normal vampire diet.

There was an inscription on the door, but I couldn't read it.

What I could read was the note Renee put on the back.

"This was an awkward picture to take, but the flowers were so beautiful along with the stone figures I couldn't stop myself. The man seemed too sad to even see the flash of the camera. I feel bad about this one."

I felt the urge to keep it. Charlie wouldn't miss one little picture, would he? Of course he wouldn't. Something about the picture belonged with me, yet it was so sad I didn't want to look at it. I'd take the risk of Charlie finding it missing. How many times did he really open this box? He wouldn't even remember this picture.

I piled the documents back in the box in their original order, putting the pictures at the bottom.

I kissed the picture. It was now the most precious thing I owned besides the portrait Edward drew. It was the only thing I had of wherever I came from. The fact that I could see it probably meant I had nothing to do with it, but at least it was in the same place. I put the other things back and went to my room. I couldn't let Charlie see the picture, and I wanted it to go with the drawing for some reason. They just belonged together, like notes do in a symphony. I tucked them both inside my wallet. The drawing was only on a sticky note anyways. They fit nicely together.

A scratching sounded at the back door downstairs. I rushed down, opened the door, and let Pegasus in. His muzzle was covered in blood. I took him upstairs for a bath. The hot water steamed from the tub. He gracefully climbed in without rippling the water, and held his head high.

As I washed him I debated whether or not to go where I needed to go. I needed to go to the Cullen's house and ask to see if any of them knew the place or the man, but if they knew where Edward was right now they would be a little preoccupied to deal with me.

***Alice***

"Alice!? What are you doing with Rosalie?!" Emmet demanded. Alice had brought out the steel restraints from Carlisle's office that had been electrified, courtesy of Kate. She was now securing Rose to one of the kitchen chairs. Jasper was helping to keep Rose calm.

"What are you doing Alice?" Carlisle asked as he walked down stairs with a book at hand.

"I am preparing for an epic Cullen family meeting, Carlisle! Come sit down!"

"O-kay." He said and sat down. Esme had heard and was now sitting beside her husband on the couch.

"Alright." Alice smiled and gracefully stepped into the air as if there was something there to step onto, and Jasper placed a short stool under her before sitting down. All of this happened in seconds of course.

"Wait," Emmet stopped. "We can't have a meeting without Eddy boy. It doesn't feel right."

"Actually, Emmet, he asked me to hold this meeting." Her hair flipped as she faced him. "As you know already Bella knows about our existence."

"This is why I'm restrained, isn't it Alice?" Rosalie glared.

"Well I wouldn't restrain you if you weren't so freaking stubborn, darling! Now everybody, GUESS WHAT!"

"Alice you know I hate this game." Carlisle complained. "You're going to tell us anyways. Just get on with it."

"Awww, okay, our little Eddie-kins has grown up so fast." She sniffed with a smile. Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ask you all to be very open minded and trusting. Edward had to work hard to make sure he could do this, not that there aren't risks, but I don't see much going on terribly today."

"Come on Alice, spit it out!" Emmet was on the edge of the armchair.

"EDWARD IS ON HIS FIRST DATE!"

"YES! MORE TEASING RIGHTS!" Emmet whistled.

"Well save them for when he's actually here, sweetie." Esme laughed. She became contemplative. "I'm just glad he's finally found someone."

"Ugh!! Jasper! Would you please stop making me feel overbearing joy! I'm not supposed to be happy about this!" Rosalie had a smile on as big and true as Alice's.

"With Bella?" Carlisle started to panic. "Alone? Alice, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Completely." Her teeth flashed happily. Carlisle still looked nervous.

"Alice, could you just let me go now? Emmet can calm me down, and do a better job too." Rosalie was still wearing that happy little kid expression.

"Of course dear sister." Alice complied and unlatched the restraints. "They'll visit tomorrow."

"Hey, Emmet, want to go out for a two day exploration of the forest?" Rosalie asked.

"No way! I want to meet this Bella girl Edwards been annoying me over." Wow, Emmet just turned down sex. It must have been the apocalypse, but of course, Bella wasn't here yet, so he picked Rose up and ran out the door so she couldn't destroy any of the furniture.

"Alice, just answer me one thing." Carlisle said.

"Yes, daddykins." Alice stepped down and ran the stool away before reappearing in the room.

"What if this ends badly? What will he be like?" Edward was Carlisle's earliest companion.

Alice's expression clouded over. "He won't be like anything, if that answers your question. I try not to think about it."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Let's pray that never happens. Let's pray Bella stays safe." She was almost to her room when the phone wrung.

***Gretchen***

"Cullen's residence." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, it's Gretchen."

"If you're wondering about Be-"

"No, Carlisle, I found something. I was wondering if you and your family could take a look at it."

"What is it?"

"A picture of a vampire." I held my wallet on the kitchen counter, looking at it.

"Come on over then."

"Thank-you."

I sped over in my Silverdust. I didn't have my license but with the tiny police force around here I wouldn't get caught. I just had to get home before Charlie did.

Alice answered, smiling as always. "Hi, Gretch. Come in."

"Gretchen, where is it?" Carlisle asked, shaking my hand as I got in the door. I was used to the cold now. It didn't bite my skin.

"Here." I pulled it from the green plaid pocket.

"Oh! That's one of my good friends! Where did you find this?" He read the back.

"In a box with my adoption papers."

"I've never seen him so forlorn. Who took this?"

"Renee, Bella's mother. She took a trip when she adopted me. Can you tell me where this was taken?"

He said the name, but again I couldn't comprehend it. "I didn't even know he was married."

"Carlisle, I have some sort of brain deficiency I think."

"What do you mean?" His attention was torn completely from the picture.

"There has always been this one place. It's a place I can't learn about, think about, or see pictures of. Whenever someone mentions it I instantly can't hear what they're saying. The place you just said is that place."

"I can't think of anything that would result in this. There's nothing in psychology books that would explain it. Can you see this picture?"

"There were about fifteen pictures in that box and this is the only one I can see."

"Come with me." He instructed and tried his best to hide his excitement and walk at human pace. We walked up two flights of spiraling stairs before we came to a wooden door. He opened it to reveal his office and the library. "In, in, in." He ushered me further into the room so he could shut the door. On the back wall with the door hung a million and two paintings. The largest was of two men who looked like Greek philosophers. The face of one matched that of the man in the picture. The other had white hair that blended with his pale skin. "What's in that picture." He pointed to the one I was already looking at.

"The man from the photo and another man with white hair in a palace."

"Anything else?"

"I looked around the whole painting again and again. Something was keeping me from looking in the bottom left hand corner." There's something there. I pointed at it.

"Interesting, hold on." He climbed the ladder that slid across the high bookshelves and brought down a nice looking shoe box, in which were a thousand photographs

"I can see most of these." I said as he flipped through. Most were of the two men in the portrait and the third I couldn't see. There were some with twins, others where I could see the men and two wives, one belonging to the man I couldn't see, and one with the white-haired man. "I can't see that man though." I pointed to the place he was.

"That's -------."

"I can't hear you say his name either. Try spelling it."

He took a breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't tell me with the intention of telling me.

"Carlisle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just can't tell you! This is so frustrating!"

"Trust me, I know the feeling." I frowned.

"The only thing I could think of that could possibly do this was extreme repression of memories. If you're trying to suppress the thought of him and the place you were born it might be amplified by a vampire ability you have, but I would think that you would have fainted by now if you were using such a thing."

"So I'm contradicting myself? I'm trying to find it, and I don't want to find it."

"I think that's what is happening. I could call them up and see if they remember anything about you. What I was thinking was that ------ might have eaten your parents and thought you had too much potential so he bit you….but something has to happen in between there. Maybe that doesn't make sense."

"What country is this in?"

"Italy."

"I can speak Italian!" It made so much sense now, why everything I liked was Italian.

"That's where you're from! We got it!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" I jumped up and down in a circle. "I'm Italian!"

"Maybe if I contact them they could tell us about what happene-"

"Oh would you please, Carlisle!" I begged. His face had become very sullen and apologetic at the same time.

"You have to understand who these people are, Gretchen. This family, this clan has one sole purpose."

"What's that?"

"To get rid of humans who know about the existence of vampires." It was official. Bella was ruining my life.


	16. Learning the Truth and Waking up

It was after I had talked to Carlisle that I walked down the steps of the Cullen porch. If my life was a game show consisting of me trying to find my past there would be a host next to me asking "So now that your sister has ruined your chances of winning what are you going to do next?" I would reply "I dunno. I'll react to whatever happens."

As I drove home I realized that even though I was trying to not care about Bella, she was still messing up my life. I could try to contact them and put Bella in danger, but Edward would certainly have my head, and I truly couldn't kill Bella if I was angry or not.

I pulled up the drive and got inside realizing that it was time for dinner. Leftover lasagna was still in the fridge. I ate it in a very angry manner. Outside I could see a red truck pull into the driveway with the two annoyances inside. More than a half of my piece was still left. I had no choice but to sit and finish.

The back door swung open and in stepped Bella with an interesting look on her face. It was somewhere between embarrassed and mad. I could tell by the blush on her cheeks. She was able to pry her eyes from the boy holding the door open to me sitting at the table. Her face instantly turned apologetic. She took small steps until she was standing beside me.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry."

"Uh-huh, kk, whatever." She sighed and turned to Edward who was leaning on the now closed door.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her. Sure, why not invite the vampire in who made me angry in the first place. I stared back down at my food. Just pretend I'm not here Edward.

"I should probably leave." Edward said.

"Please don't." Bella begged.

He took a deep breath. "I would stay if Gretchen wasn't here, but I'm not going to force her off her own property."

"Just keep talking like I'm not here!" I called to the people three feet away.

"Sorry, Gretch." They both responded in unison.

"Okay." I pushed my chair in and stood in front of them with my arms folded. "I'm setting the ground rules because I know Charlie's won't apply."

"Oh no." Bella hit her head with her hand.

"Don't even go there. You brought this on yourself." I glared.

"As you both know, I am part vampire. This is my terf. This is my hunting ground. Edward is not allowed on the property of this house unless it's an emergency situation or I'm feeling lenient one day. That goes for your family too, Edward, although I have no grievances against them.

"I will attack with my clan if I catch you."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Your clan?"

"If I remember clearly from my vampire information seminar, vampires usually travel in clans of one to two people. I have two. That being myself and Pegasus, not including the HPA, who can all be considered my associates."

"Fine." Edward nodded.

"I will be alerted when my adopted sister has a date with you at least two days prior, and she will be brought back by ten o'clock at night."

"That's reasonable."

"Bella is fair game when she is not on this property. I will not go after you and your clan for revenge if she is killed outside this property by you or any affects that might come out of you being with her."

At this, Bella was irate. I didn't care. "You will not go after him or his family even if I am killed on this property!" She screamed upsetly. I could see tears ready to pour.

"That's a nasty thought out of you, Gretchen." Edward commented at what I was about to say.

"Yes, it's nasty, but true Edward. In the situation I have set out she would be considered prey. If she was killed here I am allowed to go after the people who limited my food source." Bella had started crying.

"Gretchen? What's wrong?" She whimpered, looking at me with large crystal eyes.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed and began to pet her hair. It made him seem so human. He basically stopped during a territory battle to comfort her. He was so weak.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "WHAT'S WRONG?! I dunno Bella. Let's look at the fact that my only sister, that I've loved since I was there to know you, didn't love me enough to tell me when she's risking her life to be with someone who could kill her by accident! Not only did she cancel plans that I had been looking forward to for WEEKS, but she didn't even let me say something that I would have liked to been my last words to her, just in case!

"Of course you wouldn't know about the latest discrepancy I have against you! After a series of events I found out that the only people who might have a clue to who my parents are hunt down humans who know about the existence of vampires! I AM TICKED OFF AND ANNOYED, AND I WANT TO FIND MY FAMILY BUT I CAN'T, BELLA, BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT CHARLIE SO MUCH IF YOU WERE DEAD! CHARLIE ISN'T EVEN MY REAL FATHER, BUT HE'S ALL I HAVE BECAUSE YOU JUST HAVE TO BE SO CURIOUS ALL THE TIME! HE DOESN'T EVEN REALLY CARE ABOUT ME LIKE A DAUGHTER! IT'S LIKE I'M LEASING A ROOM!"

"Edward, please tell her that last part isn't true. She'll trust you."

"Sorry, Bella, I'm not going to lie to her to make her feel better. Charlie has a soft spot for Gretchen, yeah, but he doesn't love her." I knew it was true. Edward was simply carving it in stone for me. Bella broke down.

"I'm sorry Gretchen! I'm sorry I ruined your chances of seeing your family. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't care!"

"Bella, you don't care. You never hugged me last night when you knew you'd be gone in the morning. You never told me good night. When I first found out I was adopted, and I was scared and sad, you didn't comfort me. You went to the beach with Jacob! Even my own best friend abandoned me for you!

"Do you know what that check was really for, Bella? I didn't publish a poem. My job is making sure him and his family stay in line, and you're making it really hard!"

She stood up from her crumpled position on the floor and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I did not hug her back. I was cold. I was frozen. This was where I would stay in time. I simply wished that I was physically eighteen, so I could leave. I would leave for Italy and find the place I couldn't hear about.

Charlie pulled up in the driveway.

"POSITIONS!" I yelled. Edward grabbed Bella a tissue box before running into air. Accidentally, I used my vision to keep track of Edward as he darted up the stairs. I would faint soon. I ran over to the counter and leaned on it like I was waiting on Bella to decide what dinner was and she began searching through the fridge.

"Bella? Gretch?" Charlie called out as he came in the back door.

"Hey dad." Bella was able to say more genuinely, but she was everywhere knowing Edward was in the house or close to it.

"Hi dad." I said quietly.

He came into the kitchen and looked at the lasagna Bella had pulled out. "Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He took his boots off and sat down. He had no idea of what I knew, and it would remain that way.

Bella fixed the food and I got some milk for all of us. Squirrel blood tastes better. We sat down and began eating. Bella and Charlie began to discuss the fishing trip and how our "shopping trip" went.

"Actually, it was too nice to stay in doors. We decided to go shopping tomorrow." Who said? I asked her with my eyes. I didn't want to go anywhere with her after what she did to me. Her eyes pleaded with me. I rolled mine in agreement.

Charlie finally noticed Bella was in a huge hurry. I guess I should have hurried too, considering I could have fainted any second. Charlie asked her if she had a date.

"No, Dad, I actually wanted to go back outside again. I want to look at the stars while the clouds are allowing me." Charlie smiled.

"Well don't hurry too much, they'll still be there when you finish."

"I know, I know, but there's no use wasting time."

Charlie finally let her go with a smile. He left for the living room, Bella went outside, and I trotted up the stair case. My life was extremely boring.

I didn't bother turning my light on. I would make it look like I decided on going to sleep early. I curled up on my cushion by the window sill. Pegasus had been playing on the roof and came to sit by me and lick the remnants of pasta sauce off my fingers.

"Night Pegs."

***

When I woke up I was not in my bed. I was in a very small hotel room with one bed and a couch. I was sitting on the black leather couch. A blonde vampire sat conversing on the bed with a vampire with wild red hair. A vampire with black hair sat next to me.

"Well hello, Gretchen." The blonde smiled at me. I think the gesture was supposed to be comforting, but his snake like eyes had the opposite affect.


	17. The Bargain

My thoughts had been raging all night. I certainly hadn't been up for this when I woke up. I wasn't sure of anything I had said the evening at before and knew very well that some of it was unfair and uncalled for. I just couldn't sort out what was right and wrong. I was terribly unsure, caught between two lives, one I did not know anything about, but I wanted it more and more each day. It was like a magnetic force, constantly pulling me in, constantly submerging me in the darkest waters.

Up till just a couple months ago I was sure of things. I was sure that I was the daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. I was sure that the Cullens were vampires, creatures I didn't associate with, but knew they were harmless. I was sure that Luna was just a girl who sat beside me in Language and a few other subjects. I was sure I was human. I was sure I was a nerd who meant nothing. I was sure I loved my clumsy, beautiful, gentle sister.

Then, I found out that everything I knew was wrong, and I wasn't given an alternative to cling to. Charlie and Renee aren't my parents, but I don't know who are. The Cullens were vampires, but they now posed a threat. Luna was just a friendly person to smile at, but now I'm not sure what she is, or any of the society members. Friends? Coworkers? Enemies? I'm not human, but I don't know what I am. I'm not a meek and powerless little nerd, but I didn't really have a set classification. I had love for my sister, precious, innocent, untouched, but then she gave her love to another. Which, I suppose, I should have seen coming. It wasn't natural for a girl with her beauty to stay single for all this time, but now it's interfering with my own life and the truths I'm trying to find. So, right now I'm going to start over. I know nothing, and will know nothing until things fall into place. I will go on about my business, not interfering with my sister's relationship, and not diving deeper into my past. I would just be.

-as soon as I figured out who these people are and go home.

"Hi, what am I doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm James, this is Victoria, my mate, and Laurent, another member of my clan." He gestured to each person as he spoke of them. I reached up nervously to my neck line to play with my dog tag, the one that calls the others of the HPA when I needed them. I couldn't find it. I searched slightly under the collar of my shirt, the one I had worn yesterday, and also came up empty. I always wore that thing except when I took a shower. Did I take it off?

"That's very nice, but it still doesn't answer my question."

He smirked, almost mockingly. "Please, excuse my rudeness. You see we were passing through town yesterday and heard you during that nasty territory struggle. I have to admit you are quite strong, for someone so small."

"Um, please don't call me small, it's not my fault. Secondly, thank-you, I guess. Last, I still have no idea why you're going with this. Did you kidnap me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. This was ridiculous.

All three vampires laughed. "Come, come, Gretchen, that's quite a silly thought when we all know you aren't really a child. You're too brilliant, too mature, to be a child. You are free to go home whenever you like. We're simply offering an alternative."

"Okay, that's nice, and that would be?! I mean, honestly! You can't come knock my window in and take me to who-knows-where to ask me something! Just ask! My family is probably worried sick, maybe." Would Charlie be worried?

"That's what I'm talking about Gretchen. You aren't appreciated where you are. I'm asking you to join this clan. You would be a great addition."

"Hey, listen, I barely have any powers, and when I use them I faint. I eat human food. If I eat like a vampire I get sick. Not to mention, I have a job to uphold here in Forks. If I go missing, the society would find me. You guys probably eat humans too. I can't do that. I have friends and family that are human." I tried to explain this as civilly as possible, but it is very hard to concentrate when the door is just a few feet away.

"I have a very special gift Gretchen. I see pasts. You have a very colorful past, if I do say so myself. I noticed that once you stop using your powers, you faint, but if you used them all the time, then maybe you could stay a vampire, stay invincible. If that doesn't work, we have other ways of fixing it." The red head gave me a wicked smile as he said this.

"Um, that's very, nice of you, but I still have a strange diet, and I really don't want to be sucked dry. Although, I don't know much of my past and I would like to ask you about it."

"Well that's perfect then. We'll have a bargain. If you stay in our clan, I'll tell you more about your family, or you can leave. Of course, we will let you hunt anything you like." His red eyes glistened.

It was perfect. If I joined I would know things. If I joined I would be accepted. I just needed one thing.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I'm in. I just have one more thing to ask."

"And what would that be, my dear?" His smile grew. I didn't know it was possible.

"I have a vampire dog named Pegasus. He is very intelligent, and very dear to me. May I bring him?"

"Hmm," his expression darkened as if that would kill the deal, but within seconds it turned bright again, and his smile returned full force. "Well it could be inconvenient, but I guess so." The dark expression had been a joke. "We have a deal, Miss Gretchen."

He stepped forward and I shook the hand of the mysterious stranger. The bargain was sealed.

Sorry, punks! I think that was my shortest chapter ever, but in about two chapters this series will be finished and I will move on to New Moon, the sequal, which, trust me, is a lot more exciting and there will be romance and such that I know you all enjoy. I know it's been a long wait, but it will be worth it. Thank you so much for your time, and when I announce the title of the sequal I will leave it in an Author's Note.

Silverdust


	18. Yearning too Bad not to Make Mistakes

"Gah!" I shouted and stomped my foot as James and I walked into the Victorian-style home. "This place looks so familiar and I still can't place it! Why are we even here, James? Why couldn't I bring Pegasus?"

I had been with the small clan for a few days. I hadn't done much. Apparently, James was a hunter and stalked poor people until he finally ate them. When put that bluntly it sounded really gross. He had a new target that had let us to some town somewhere on the Earth. I had fallen asleep on the car ride and hadn't noticed any signs. When we were in our hotel room for the first time I asked and James simply replied "It doesn't matter where you are. You're starting a new life. Enjoy it." By "enjoy it" he meant "If you're not going to help stay in the hotel room and don't do anything stupid." At least I had Pegasus to accompany me.

Laurent had left right after I joined for reasons unknown. Again I felt the odd one out. I was left without any human companion on the balcony every night watching the moon slowly vanish as the days went by. I wondered if Charlie would still be looking for me. I wondered if Bella had gotten my note, and I wondered if Renee was as heartbroken over me as I thought she would be. I really did love her, but I loved Forks more and left her. There was a connection I had with the small town. The way every flake of snow melted on my skin and touched my heart at the same time and every breath of crisp air filled me with happiness. I missed the reservation. I missed Jacob, my old childhood crush and best friend. I missed Emily and Leah. I missed Billy. I missed Luna and every one else in the HPA, but less so, because there was always a suspicious air about them, something I couldn't be completely comfortable with. There was a nostalgic connection I had with the place and I left it to find my home. I still wasn't there. I still longed for my place in the world.

"Because it's ridiculous to bring him when he could mess something up. This way, child." He led me into what was a dining room, but it had been converted into a ballet studio with mirrors and a bar. A television with a VCR stood at the far end of the room. I wandered farther in trying to figure out when I had been there before. I heard a small click behind me. When I turned James was locking the door.

"What are you doing?" It made me nervous to be alone in a room with those sparkling eyes. In two seconds he was behind me.

"I'm making a video to send to your family as a- greeting." He was giving me that evil smile right over my shoulder. I could feel his aura invading mine.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, taking a step away. I put a shield up to distract him from me. Apparently, it worked because he walked to the tv and began playing with it, then adjusted a small camera sitting on top of the tv before turning back to me. My energy had been drained from using it on pointless things all day. I wasn't up for a fight.

He appeared behind me and grabbed the back of my neck. I struggled but even with vampire powers building up I couldn't get away from him; he was too strong. Tears came to my eyes.

"Hello, old friends." He said menacingly to the camera. My eyes shot towards him. He knew my family.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I whispered, now looking at the camera.

"Shut up, you ----!" He bashed my head against the bar. It could have been considered gentle for a vampire. This stranger promised he would tell me my past, but it was a lie, it was all a lie. I was on my last string, my possible guide to my family; I had felt like I had to believe him.

"Can you tell your daughter grew? She has a special talent. She could be yours for a price. I know she means a lot to you." I looked up into his face, his grin grew wider. "Make a deal with me, ____." I couldn't hear the name. He was talking to the man I couldn't see. "If you give me a piece of your power than you can have this girl. She is stronger than any vampire I've ever seen with powers of extraordinary extent, as you can see here. If you don't come get her I will rid myself of her. She is of no use to me because she is unwilling to work for me, but I bet she would love to be living with her family and working alongside them.

"Her death won't be pretty. Actually, I was thinking of having some fun with her before I got rid of her." I couldn't tell if it was fear or using vampire powers that made me blank out, but I did. Maybe, just maybe, my family would want me back.

A/N: ONLY ONE MORE TUD!

The Ugly Duckling series is almost over, but the story will continue with a sequel that goes along with the story of New Moon. I'm not sure what it will be called yet, but it gets more exciting than this. In the next part little Gretchen can't stand being with the emotional, shape-shifting natives or the depressed and good-as-dead Bella so she goes off to boarding school with the other HPA children to the city Gretchen can't know. Once they get their old loved ones begin making their appearances even if Gretchen doesn't know it yet. Did I mention the boarding school is really just a plot by the HPA to get rid of the Volturi once and for all?

Other things I wanted to mention:

I gave James the power of seeing histories because it seemed ridiculous to me that he could find the one home vid he needed so quickly out of all the ones Renee has probably taken.

I'm sorry about the Pegasus naming confusion. He really was named Pegasus all the way through, but I forgot and thought I had named him unicorn, another name I was considering, so even though Gretchen said she changed it, the name was never different to begin with.

I would like more reviews because I never get any and it makes me sad! Please review because I am a very serious author AND YOU LOVE ME! (puppy eyes)


	19. The Child, the Truth, and the Swan

Edward POV

We had just finished watching the video of James encounter with Bella. I wanted to bring him back alive again just so I could kill him. I sat perfectly still on the couch of the hotel room. My clenched fists rested on top of my knees. I couldn't believe how I put Bella in so much danger. It was so irresponsible!

"Edward, we need to watch Gretchen's video now."

"Go ahead. I need to be by Bella." I got off the couch of the hotel room and went towards the door.

"Edward, we were told to wait until they have a room number."

"Ed, you need to stay, otherwise Charlie and Renee will get kind of nervous." Alice commented from her place on the arm of the couch.

"Like they aren't already! I don't know why any of this matters! I'm only going to be by Bella for a few more days, maybe a week or two, and then she's going off to Jacksonville. I want to be beside her." I had been pacing round the room through my rant.

"She's not going. I keep telling you that, Ed, now sit. We have a responsibility to Gretchen too."

"Like what?"

"Like keeping the Volturi away in case they try and find her." Carlisle said. "They aren't used to being escaped by humans, and from the looks of things Gretchen escaped them long ago. I just don't understand why they haven't found her and killed her yet. One of their guard, Demitri, tracks people instantaneously."

I wandered over to the couch and sat down. Bella would want to be with her mother. Alice was lying. I wanted to be with her so badly. I ignored both of their thoughts. Then I realized something. "Oh, Alice, I'm sorry I went off on that tangent. I should have remembered you have connections to the video as well."

"That's fine, Ed. I'm just glad I finally know."

"Shhh, it's starting." Carlisle hushed us.

"Hello old friends." The menacing face of James appeared behind a struggling Gretchen. Gretchen, of all people, was scared. I could tell it in her eyes. I couldn't see the angry whatever species she was. I couldn't see the girl who practically threatened to eat her sister. I saw a poor, defenseless child, trying to find her way in a world that couldn't accept her.

"Mommy, Daddy." She whispered. It was almost heartbreaking to watch her call out to her parents. She wanted to be with them as much as I wanted to be with Bella although it was wrong.

"Shut up, you ----!" James bashed her head against the barre. How could he do that to an innocent creature? As innocent as a baby swan who can't fly, she stood there with pleading eyes. "Can you tell your daughter grew? She has a special talent. She could be yours for a price. I know she means a lot to you."

James knew Gretchen's parents, and if he was using this as ransom, they were still alive.

"Make a deal with me, Aro, leader of the great Volturi." Aro? James must have been out of his mind. Aro had lived for thousands of years. Gretchen was only thirteen.

"If you give me a piece of your power than you can have this girl. She is stronger than any vampire I've ever seen with powers of extraordinary extent, as you can see here. If you don't come get her I will rid myself of her. She is of no use to me because she is unwilling to work for me, but I bet she would love to be living with her family and working alongside them.

"Her death won't be pretty. Actually, I was thinking of having some fun with her before I got rid of her." It struck me that if both girls had died, Bella's death would have been more peaceful than Gretchen's, and she was lucky. "Demitri, Jane, Alec, Felix, Marcus, if you don't answer me within a week she will be dead, and you wouldn't want that for your little girl. Would you?"

The remote fell from Carlisle's hand. Niether Alice or I moved.

Carlisle went on a doctor rant. "Th-that's impossible. The only thing I can figure is that maybe she's Demitri or Felix's daughter, but even they've been around for a while. They would have had intercourse before they became vampires, but I honestly don't know when they were turned, and we can't ask now! Bella's life would be at stake. We could never risk that-" Carlisle gasped.

"I don't think I've ever been this confused in my life." Carlsile finished.

"I can't see her. I never could. I still don't know why. Anything that I have seen, I didn't actually see _her_. I saw the people around her and there's this big blur of where she should be."

"I guess she'll never be able to know her family." I said. As long as it harmed Bella, she wouldn't.

Charlie

I looked into those big brown eyes I still loved. Renee wanted to take both girls away from me.

"Charlie, I think they need more guidance. If this kind of thing is happening then they need someone else as their parent." How could I argue? Bella and Gretchen both landed themselves in the hospital because they ran away.

"Bella is clumsier than I am. You know that! She chased after Gretchen, and I honestly don't think it's Gretchen's fault that she didn't know she was adopted all these years." I hated acting angry at the woman that was the center of my life, but if I couldn't have her I wanted my biological child at least, and Gretchen if I could. I owed Gretchen so much.

"I think they should choose, because it's their lives we're dealing with. Technically Gretchen isn't even yours. I'm the one who adopted her; I'm the one who took care of her until she could make decisions for herself." I wanted to tell her so badly that she wasn't fit to take care of either of the children. I wanted to tell her that it's not always the child's decision, it was the adult's, and she was acting like the most childish person in the world right now. But I couldn't, because I loved her.

"Your daughter, Gretchen, woke up, Sir, Ma'am." Said a nurse coming out of the room Gretchen and Bella were staying with. Thank the dear lord for the Cullens, for Edward, for Alice, for Carlisle, I owed my life to them.

"I want to talk to her first!" Renee jumped like a child thinking first was always best. I decided to hang back. I knew the perfect speech to get her to stay with me. I was going to tell her the truth.

While Renee was talking I went and got a water bottle. I was suddenly thirsty and very nervous.

"Hello, Chief." A voice chirped happily behind me.

I turned and was suddenly distracted by the adorable porcupine standing behind me. "Hey, Alice. I already told you, it's Charlie. What are you doing?"

"Just getting something to drink." She looked like she was trying to hide the biggest grin ever from her face. It must be nice to be that happy all the time. "You look anxious, Charlie. Everything alright? The girls will be fine. I think you know that."

"Alice, would you want to be told the truth if Carlisle and Esme tried to hide the fact you were adopted?"

"Of course I would. I wouldn't want to be lied too. That's one of the most terrible types of people in the world."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better." My shoulders slumped. I took the bottle from the machine and attempted to open it. My hands were too sweaty. I nervously held it in my hands, waiting for her to go away before I made a big effort over the simple task. The Cullen's had a way of making everything seem so easy. I would feel inferior to struggle with anything around them.

"Gretchen would like it if you told her the truth though. She would be happy with you. I think she would want to stay with you too. Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked. Wow, this was pitiful.

"Sure, have at it." I gave it to her, now noticing my shaking hand. In a second the lid clicked and she had it open. The bottle was almost overflowing, but she didn't spill a drop as she handed it to me. Of course, when I took it some splashed out the side. "Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome." She glanced behind her. "Go ahead, I think Renee is done." I took a deep breath and strode into the room. Bella was lying on the first bed, and after walking past an aqua, curtain partition I saw the wide, amber eyes of Gretchen.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I ran off! I didn't want to scare you! I just wanted to find my birth parents! I really appreciate you and all that you've done for me, and I'm not ungrateful! I'm just tired of not knowing what this whole thing is about! It's like I don't even know who I am."

The poor girl was buckled over in tears. I leaned into her and embraced her. For the first time I was going to try out this father thing that I never really got to do. As soon as I completed the hug she looked up at me in shock. I don't think she had any words to say.

I noticed the struggle at the beginning of her rant and addressed that. "You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to. Charlie's fine, just not in front of any other people besides Bella. I'm not your actual dad or even adopted dad anyways. You alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay, Charlie." She tested the new name out and found it natural to say although she was choking on her tears.

Here came the hard part. "I need to tell you why you're here, why you ended up in Forks with me and why you're not with your parents."

xxxGretchenxxx

Charlie told me everything. He told me how I was the first thing that happened when Renee left him. I had been a living symbol of their divorce. She always pretended that I was her actual daughter because she wanted Bella to think that their divorce wasn't because they married too young, she wanted Bella to look up to her, and used me so that she could say they had tried to make up and stay together for her. When Bella and I turned thirteen she got the choice to live with Renee or Charlie, she had chosen Renee, but a few years later I turned thirteen and thought I had the same decision. Renee was able to give half custody to Charlie before I found out that I was really adopted.

So in the end I chose to stay with Charlie, and not the liar. Bella also chose Charlie, in a way, but really she was choosing Edward, and I had to accept my sister's decision. I forgave her for everything that she did to me, and I forgave Charlie for pretending to be my father all those years. Carlisle told me that my family was the group of vampires that killed anyone in their path for power, and I accepted that I couldn't contact them and they were relatively evil.

Narrator

So dear reader, tell me, who is the swan? The girl who is confident in who she is, even if she didn't find the people related to her, or the girl who is struggling to find herself in others? Yet how can we judge who is more beautiful when both of these girls have two separate lives, and still many choices to make, both of which can end up swans.

(A/N: Hey everybody! There's still one chapter left which will be the epilogue and lead us into the next series in Gretchen's life Masquerade. I will be revealing the summary in the epilogue where there is vital information, so don't skip it! Love you guys!

SilverdustXHearts)


	20. EpilogueOn the verge of skitzo! D

It was one of those dreams again. Where I was a wolf running through the forest, but this time it was different; there was someone with me. They were coming up on my flank. I jumped and turned in the air, snarling at whatever was behind me.

"Who are you?" I growled in wolf-speak. It was another wolf with a stupid, happy expression on his face. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he was panting. His coat was varying shades of grey. His aura was completely calm. My defensiveness did not scare him.

"Who do you think I am, Gretchen? I'm Pegasus! Isn't my coat pretty?" He asked and swirled around.

"What? Pegasus is less fuzzy, and he's a dog, not a wolf. What are you? Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked again in a series of yips.

"I am _so_ a wolf! I am just as much of a wolf as you are, and you keep calling me Pegasus, so I assume that's my name." He said this with his head held high. "I know your name because I live with you and hang out with you all the time."

"Hold on, this is a dream. Why would you be here talking to me? How can I feel your aura if this is a dream?"

"I don't know what an aura is." He said excitedly jumping from side to side. "What's a dream? Is it when you turn into a wolf? Because if that's what a dream is, that's what this is."

"What? I don't turn into a wolf! This is a dream! I've had this dream since I was little! I'm vampirish, not wolfish on a regular basis."

"A vampire? Is that what you are? I thought for sure you were a wolf. Vampires look a lot like wolves, don't you think? Hey look, squirrel!" He immediately dashed after the sweet smelling creature.

"Wait! Pegasus! Come back!" I yelled as I ran after him. The cold Earth beat against my paws. Darn it, stupid dog had already bitten into the animal, I had to give in.

"Give it back! It's mine! Find your own, Gretchen! That's not cool!" Pegasus yelled between his teeth as we played tug-a-war.

We drank the thing dry, and ate the leftovers. It felt so good to have blood running down my throat again.

"It should have been all mine!" Pegasus yelled.

"I'm sorry! Next time, listen to me before you run off after a squirrel! What did you mean when you said I turned into a wolf?"

"Well every once in a while you'll turn into whatever you are now, and then you come back to the house, and then you turn back into whatever Bella and Charlie are, and then you wake up, and then you close the windows and curse out a girl named Alice and mutter something about needing another lock, and then you do that for a few more nights, and then it stops for a while.

"Last time it happened was when you bit me so I could turn into whatever you are too! It was a bit of an owie though. You could have warned me."

Although that was a bit of a ramble, he did point out some valid facts, like whenever I wake up from that dream the window is open. Then the day I bit him was….exactly last month, on a full moon. Oh crap! I'm a werewolf!

End of The Ugly Duckling

(A/N: Wasn't that dramatic? Here's the summary for my next series!)

Masquerade: It's September, and after two accidents both involving Bella almost dying, Edward leaves. Gretchen gets a new assignment in the city she can't know of and declines, but realizing that she may never have the real Bella back again she takes them up and heads to the city with Luna and Buddy for a whole nother round of adventures! (That might be too long to be the actual summary, but you get the idea. Don't get your fur in a bunch! Masquerade will be out soon!


End file.
